Royal Mess
by jeweleethegeek
Summary: Annalise Mallory, an Eight with a criminal record, is convinced to join the Selection to compete for the heart of Prince Alexandr. Annalise refuses to bow to the laws of Illea and will cause many problems for the royal family, including being the spark that created the rebel forces. However, an unexpected palace resident attempts to steal this thieve's heart. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The cold was almost too much to bare anymore; no coat or shirt or gloves or hat could keep the cold out. I was convinced I would die tonight, holding onto a child who needed me to stay alive to protect her. I couldn't help her anymore. There was nothing I could do to get her warmth. Food I could seal, but warmth was something we would never have.

My breath was visible, even in the dark. I held onto Lil as tight as I could, trying my best to keep her warm.

"It c-could be wor-rse," Lil mumbled into my arm. She even managed to smile up at me. She was always looking at the positive side of things, something I'd never understand about her.

"We will get through this," I assured her. "As soon as the market opens we can go hide out in someone's heated shop. Just wait till morning, okay?"

She shivered more when the wind blew on us. I pulled her hat down farther on her head and pressed our bodies against the building we hid behind.

"Don't fall asleep tonight," I warned. "It won't be good if we fall asleep."

She nodded understandingly. "We can keep each other awake."

"That's right."

I felt her shift in my hold several times, adjusting her grip on her stuffed blue bear. I remember when I had first found her. That bear was clutched in her hand even back then. It had been five years since we met, Lil was six and I was twelve. All I know about her is that she ran away from home for good reasons. I never pry into her past life, but she wakes at least once a night with nightmares from it. Whatever her life had been like, it permenantly scared her. At age eleven I can't say her life has improved much.

"What do you think it would be like to be rich?" Lil had a longing in her voice that made me ache for her. I wished with all that I was that I could give her more than shitty clothes and a few food scraps a day.

"What makes you want to be rich? You want to be pinned in with no freedom? Drinking tea with the queen and sitting up straight? Do you want to be told what to do and how to act? Cause I sure don't."

She sank deeper into my embrace. "Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound so nice. But it's still better than sitting here in the cold."

I rubbed my hand on her arm to create heat with friction. "We don't need their furnaces or fires. You and me, we're tough as nails."

She sighed and I was glad she was facing away from me so I couldn't see the disappointment that was surly on her face. "Tough as nails."

* * *

"Sh! We don't want to get caught in here."

I was pressed with Lil in a closet in one of the stores at the market. The market was the only place where two Eights like us could blend in with the crowd. And lucky for us we were able to sneak into a store with heat. The back storage closet was unoccupied once the store opened early in the morning.

"You can go to sleep now that we are nice and warm. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

She nodded and snuggled up with her teddy bear. I closed my own eyes but my mind was too restless.

How could I make money to get Lil a better life? She was my responsibility and I needed to provide for her. No one employs me anymore, not after I took an apple from a Five's kitchen. I always get accused of being a thief. Now that we are starving though, I am a thief, and a good one too. Me and Lil made a good team when it came to thieving. She would always go up to the counters and beg for scraps whilst getting scolded by the shop owner, while I sneaked around back and stole any type of food I could get my hands on. Lil's favorite is always the pears that I snatch. Some of them are bruised and ugly, but she gobbles them right down.

I looked at Lil sleeping in the corner. She was so peaceful looking and gentle. I hated that someone as beautiful as her didn't get all the nice things that she had talked about. I wanted her to have fancy dresses and I wanted her to be pampered like royalty. I wished more than anything that I could give her that; I wanted her to be rich. How could I make that happen?

If I couldn't earn my way to the top with getting more jobs, then I would have to cheat my way there. The gears in my mind started going at full speed. I could steal enough money to get her anything she wanted. But who would I take it from? The bank. There was a bank where all the Twos lived. I could think of a way to rob them.

My insides fluttered as I thought of a million ways to get into the bank and take enough money to last us a lifetime. This plan would take a long time to complete, but I was willing to be patient, and tomorrow night we would leave living on the streets with the Eights and live with the Twos.

My mind calmed down and I finally fell asleep, dreaming of the happiest Lil in a ballgown.

* * *

"Can't you just enter? If you think you won't win, then it's no big deal to enter, right?"

Lil was pulling at my sleeve as we weaved through the crowds in the Town Square. Every girl in the province was here to enter the Selection and hopefully be sent off to marry Prince Alexandr. I thought the entire situation was a big joke. Besides, I had never heard one good thing about Alexandr. He was a stuck up son of a bitch and I wouldn't be caught dead in his presence.

"Lil, I can't enter the Selection. What if I do get chosen, what will happen to you?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. "We can explain it to the Selection Officials. The families of the Selected get paid for having someone go to the palace. I will get the money and they can provide me with a home. A real home."

My stomach turned. I wish I could provide her with a real home and not the stupid Selection.

"And I can be looked after by someone until you get home. Even if you don't get to be the next queen, just you participating in the Selection can get us more money than we've ever seen. We don't have to break any rules to get this money."

I sighed. I new she didn't like to steal things, which is why she was so opposed to my robbing the bank idea. It took me hours to convince her that this was our best option, but it seems that she has found something to one up my idea.

"Fine. I'll enter. For you."

She jumped in the air and clapped her hands. "Oh, Anna! You will look so pretty with your hair curled. And a red dress will go great with your black hair, don't forget that."

"Lil, I'm entering. I can't make them choose me. Don't get your hopes up, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled but her giant smile never left her face.

"Go get me a form so we can fill it out and get in this line for a picture."

Lil darted through the people to fetch me a form. She came back in a few minutes with a pen and paper. I made her turn around so I could use her back as a desk and I filled in my name, caste, age, and how many languages I spoke. Lil looked over my form for approval.

"You speak eight languages?"

I ginned at her. "Yeah, I got around a lot before I knew you. My parents were rich too, remember? I was four when I started learning. They kicked me out after I had learned Arabian, German, Chinese, Greek, and Finnish and I picked up on French, Spanish, and Italian from the Eights that took me in."

"What were your parents like?"

I scoffed. "They were assholes. The Eights I was with after them treated me better, not good, but better. They taught be how to take care of myself in that group of hobos. I learned to fight and steal and make things, and speak a few new languages which is useful when trading goods."

Lil was looking at me with adoration. It was like I was already a princess in her eyes. For a moment I forgot how poor we were and how I couldn't get her anything, and I saw a kid who loved me. I saw a kid who didn't need anything else in that moment but me, and that made me happy enough too that I wouldn't ever need anything.

Just then a flash went off in my face. I hadn't realized we were at the front of the picture line, and it was my turn. The photographer rolled his eyes at me for not paying a attention.

"Next. We got your picture."

I mumbled an apology and prayed that my eyes weren't closed in the photo that I hadn't been ready for.

"The announcements about the Selection will be made within the week."

Lil nodded. "So, we need to be around a TV to see the results."

"Betty's Diner?"

Her grin somehow managed to grow even wider. "You read my mind."

* * *

For the next few days we were always in Betty's Diner when the _Report_ came on TV. I felt bad for not ordering something everytime, but the waitress, Carmen, understood.

"Nice seeing you ladies again," she greeted us the last day.

Lil beamed at her before turning her attention to the TV.

Carmen looked at the TV herself before looking at me curiously. "The Selection announcements are tonight. You enter?"

Before I could open my mouth Lil answered for me. "She did enter. She is gonna win. She can speak eight languages."

I smacked her arm playfully and shook my head. "She insisted I enter. It couldn't hurt to throw my name in the drawing."

Carmen counted the money in the cash register and shook her head. "It isn't a random drawing. They want you to think it is, but the Royal Family and their advisors hand pick the girls."

"So, I really don't stand a chance now."

Carmen grinned but didn't look at me. "You may be a filthy Eight, but you ain't ugly, sweetie. If the prince is looking for a trophy wife, you might be a good option."

I couldn't stop from grimacing. I would never be a trophy wife for anyone, especially not Prince Alexandr. He made my skin craw just looking at him. I didn't understand how all the girls in Illea swooned over him. He wasn't the ugliest person I'd seen, but he wasn't anything special to look at. No wonder he had to host a Selection to find a wife; no girl that really knew him would want to be with him. I started to pity the girl that would be his wife after this was over.

"With out any delay, we will begin the drawing of the girls who will be competing for the heart of Prince Alexandr this Selection. Price Alexandr..."

The prince thanked the host of the show whose name I couldn't remember, and took his place center stage. "The first Selected is... Cambria Waters."

People clapped in the TV, but the diner was silent with anticipation. I don't remember grabbing Lil's hand, but we were clutching onto each other. I could feel her hands sweating through her knitted gloves.

"...Reyna Ford..."

"...Glenna May..."

"...Sadie Boluse..."

Name after name was called and pictures of girl after girl were displayed on the screen. I had given up all hope after thirty names had been called.

"Four left," Lil muttered.

I grabbed my hat from the counter and tugged the toboggan onto my head. "Lil, give it up. I told you it couldn't happen. We need to start looking for some kind of shelter tonight."

"Stay warm, ladies," Carmen called to us from behind the counter.

I gave her a friendly wave before lifting Lil from her seat.

"Let's just stay till the end. Please, Anna."

I shook my head and zipped her coat up for her. "We need to get going."

She whined all the way to the door. I pushed the glass door open with my boot and pulled her through it.

"Two more," she complained. She was pressed to the glass door, forcing me to have to pull her away.

"Lil, I'm sorry but I wasn't chosen."

I wiped the beginning of tears form her eyes and made her face me. "We don't need a Selection to be happy, Lil."

"But it would be nice, right?"

I shook my head and smiled. "We can handle whatever comes at us, together. I could never be apart from you for that long anyway."

She nodded slowly and held up her fist to me. "Tough as nails?"

I tapped my fist to hers and rubbed her back. "Tough as nails."

* * *

 **Hello my beautiful readers! Sorry if there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes in this story. I am just experimenting with it and I'm not sure I will even continue it. I do have a few finished chapters that I will post later so please tell me if you liked them and if I am doing the Selection justice. I am open to any suggestions to the story and any constructive criticism that I can get. I hope you enjoy!**

 **xoxo, jeweleethegeek**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't do this," Lil said into my shoulder. "We can get money without taking it."

I held her tighter into a hug and breathed in the scent of her hair. She smelled like sweat. "Listen, if anything happens to me or I get caught, I want you to-"

"Find Dante in the ally behind Betty's Diner. It's a two days travel, but less if I run all the way. I know what to do, but I don't like it."

"I will be fine. Don't worry, okay? Dante is a good friend of mine too."

"You have a lot of friends and I don't like any of them."

I shook my head at her and knitted my brows together with concern. "I know a lot of people and you have not met any of my actual friends. Dante is a good man. He will take care of you. Trust me."

She still seemed skeptical but she agreed to let me go.

I watched her run away behind a building before I turned my focus to the task before me. I was about to rob a bank.

I wanted to be nervous, but I forced myself to calm down. I spotted all ten guards outside of the bank. I could feel the weight of my gun tucked in the back of my pants. I didn't plan on using it on anyone unless they brought me to it. I was no killer, just an actress who liked to scare people with a gun. I took another deep breath and crept around to the back of the building with my hands deep in my jacket pockets.

The roof was my best route in. The guards switched shifts at noon so the guards would be switching at any time. I had three minutes before the next guard would show up; I had three minutes to scale the ten story building. I might've been more confident in myself if I had climbed something other than a tree in my lifetime.

I sat on a bench at a bus stop waiting for my time frame to open. When the guard finally moved from his spot I stood up to cross the street. I looked around me innocently and once the guard disappeared around the corner of the building I gripped the loose brick of the building and pulled myself up. I wedged my feet into any open space. My hands started to ache after the first minute of climbing. The muscles in my arms and legs burned and my lungs filled with the chilling air.

The watch on my wrist told me I had less than a minute. I needed to go faster. I started climbing at double speed, leaving room for mistakes as my boot slipped from the brick. My body weight threw me off balance and I was only holding onto the building with one hand. I bit down on my tongue to keep from yelling out.

Getting my other hand back on the wall and pulling myself back into a climbing rhythm was harder than I'd ever imagined. I was out of time. I needed to get to the top. When my fingers finally closed on the edge of the roofing I though I wouldn't be able to yank myself onto it. It had to have taken me forever to flop onto the roof and out of sight, but as soon as I was in the clear the new guard had stepped around the corner and into position. I was safe, for the moment.

I couldn't allow myself the time I needed to lay down and catch my breath. I had to gather my thoughts quickly and make my way inside. The hatch on the door that led down into the building was locked, or course. But I wasn't worried about this, I quickly took out a wire from my backpack and took my time picking the lock.

With the joyful sound of it unlocking I yanked it off and threw the hatch open. Down the ladder I went into a dark room. I dropped onto the floor with a thud that was louder than I wanted it to be. I was too afraid to move for what felt life forever.

My breathing was shaky when I finally got up the courage to open the door. The hallway I was in was dimly lit, but good enough for me to see where I needed to be. I assumed the money was kept low under ground so that it could be protected more easily. I would have to locate some stairs.

Before I could take another step, sirens started blaring throughout the entire building. I could hear men running down hallways, their footsteps getting closer and closer. I was caught. I was caught and Lil would have to live with Dante forever. I hadn't exactly stolen anything yet, but I am sure that the authorities would jump on a chance for an execution. I was dead-unless I ran?

My feet made the decision to take off down the hall. My hands reached back and took my gun out. I had no intention to use it, it was for show. I had to tell myself this over an over again.

"She is heading down the west wing."

My feet started moving faster on the wooden floors. Guards were shouting things to one another and yelling directions. All I could think about was getting away. How was I supposed to escape this situation?

I let out a scream when more guards started pouring towards me from the side hallway. I immediately kicked in a door closest to me and didn't think before I smashed the window with the butt of my gun.

The guards were running towards me. I looked at them in fear and pushed myself out of the window. I was back to hanging onto the bricks of the building. I shivered at the wind that was picking up speed. I couldn't stay in the wall forever. Where could I go now?

I started to climb down and before my fingers gave out I kicked in another window and threw myself inside of a room. I opened the door to the hall to see one guard was present. He spotted me and took out his own gun to mirror my position.

The poor guard looked very young and just as scared as I was.

"Put down the weapon," he said in a shaky voice.

I smiled at him to show him I wasn't afraid, even though I thought I might piss myself any second.

"I don't want to hurt you," I admitted with a cautious step towards him. "Let me get by, please. I don't want anymore trouble."

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid. You've broken into a bank. Not much more you could do."

I shook my head and couldn't believe what I was about to do. "I could cause much more destruction," I assured him. "It's my specialty."

With that I fired the gun at the ceiling and put out the hallway light. I knew the loud sound and sudden loss of light would scare the wits out of him. He didn't try to stop me as I ran by, probably thought he got shot.

I didn't look back until I got to the stairwell. I saw him laying on the floor in shock still, and the sight of him made me snicker a little. Some royal guard he is.

I ran down so many flights of stairs I couldn't keep track of them. The mucky smell of the area made my nose itch. I jumped down another flight and opened up the random door. In I went and thank God there was no guards waiting for me this time.

I got out from the hallways and saw the door that led out into the main area where it should've been open to the public. My hope of running out there and blending in with the busy crowd were crushed once I remembered that a siren had gone off to warn people that there was an intruder, so everyone had been evacuated as soon as there was a sign of danger.

I rolled my neck to help with it's stiffness and turned on my heel. This was hopeless; I would never see Lil again.

"Dante protect her," I muttered to myself and took off running again at the sound of guards yelling.

I ran down the next corner and hit something so hard that it sent me down on my back. The air was pushed form my lungs and I rolled onto my side in agony.

"Hey, again."

I looked up enough to see the guard I had shot at earlier standing above me with twenty other guards behind him.

Hands were around me in a second to make sure I didn't get away again. I slouched in their grip and let them drag me away. My head flopped back and I starred at the ceiling thinking of how wrong I had been about this. Lil needed me more than she needed anything else in the world, and I had let her down.

"Tell them we found the thirty-fourth girl."

I looked up at one of the guards who had spoken into a device. "What did you say?"

He snarled at me and yanked on my arm to make me stand on my own. "I said we have the thirty-fourth girl. You were one of the Selected."

I blinked at him stupidly. This couldn't be true. I had a chance to give Lil so much money but now that I broke into a bank I would never be allowed to compete.

"Too busy robbing a bank to watch the news?"

I shook my head and tried to yank my arm free. "Lil," I mumbled. "Lil." What had I done? I thrashed around and more guards came to hold onto me. "I need to help Lil. I could've helped her, please!" I had had a chance to give her so much, but I had blown my chances in the Selection with a stupid stunt.

I didn't stop screaming until I was thrown in a lone jail cell, isolated from anyone else. I felt so stupid that I curled into a ball in the corner and fell asleep to my own sobbing.

* * *

"Annalise Mallory."

My eyes fluttered open to see a man in a nice suit standing outside of my cell. My head throbbed when I sat up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The man had a pleasant smile, but my vision was too blurry from sleep to see who he was.

"What do you want?" I pressed my palms into my eyes and tried not to start crying again.

"Perhaps this is new to you, but you are now part of the Selection."

I looked up at the man with a confused look.

"You were chosen," he continued. "The other girls have been at the palace for a day now, but you were never found to help prep you for your journey. I can see now that you have been very busy." His cruel snicker made my skin crawl.

I shook my head and said a little more bitter than intended, "Who _are_ you?"

He was silent for a long time before he uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you would recognize me. I am Prince Alexandr McQuay."

I swallowed hard and stood up. "I need your help," I squeaked stupidly.

He motioned to the cell and scoffed. "I'd say you need a lot more help than I can give you."

"No. There is this girl. She is twelve years old and she will be on her way to the Eights by now. You must find her." I ran to the bars that separated me from him and held them tight. "She is just a kid. I was trying to get money for her. I know it was stupid but you should've seen how she shivers at night. I can't stand it anymore. I want to give her more. Please, before my execution, find her and make her safe."

"Miss Mallory I-"

"I know I don't deserve anything from you but she is all I care about. She is all I have ever cared about and I have let her down. She is too young to live this way, I beg of you, help her."

He took a deep breath and looked into my pleading eyes. "I will see what I can do."

Relief filled me. "Thank you so much." I reached through the bars and grabbed his hand. "Maybe you won't be a shitty king after all."

He did a double take. "You think I'll make a shitty king?"

I shrugged innocently. "I'm poor. All the poor have bad opinions of the royals."

He squinted at me. "Which is why I am glad to say you aren't going to be executed."

"What? How?"

"I came myself so I could meet you and hear your story. Now that I know you only tried to rob a bank to help some kid, I know you had good intentions. You were chosen for the Selection because you are an Eight. My ratings with the lower castes need to go up."

"And I was supposed to make the lower castes like the rich bitches more?"

"Well, yes."

I nodded slowly. I didn't not like where this was going.

"I get to stay in the Selection, then. I am supposed to help your ratings."

"Exactly. After your stunt last night it will show people that I am forgiving towards those who break the law out of desperation. The higher castes won't be too thrilled, but my ratings will rocket with the others."

"Won't that just encourage more people to steal?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "But people won't get the same pardon that you are getting. They will be caught and punished, I can assure you."

"This is a sick act. Your'e blinding your own people. Lives could be lost. I was wrong, you will be a shitty king."

He didn't seemed bothered by my tone or the fact that he was lying to everyone. He only cared about his image on TV. The real him didn't matter.

"We need to get you out of here and to the palace before dinner. The others will be dying to meet their outlaw."

* * *

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking as I saw the crowd of people there to see me at the airport. I looked out the car window to see thousands of people holding signs with my name on them.

"You are our hero!"

"Outlaw Princess!"

All the signs were nicely decorated; I couldn't believe they were all for me.

I hadn't had time to be put into other clothes so I was to arrive at the palace in my ripped t-shirt and muddy jeans. I would look very much like an Eight and not at all like the One I was supposed to be.

The car came to a stop and the door was opened for me. The sound of the crowd erupted in my ears. They loved me. Chills ran down my back and I walked on a carpet that parted the crowd.

I stopped and took pictures with people, even though I looked like a homeless person; they adored me. I waved and put on the biggest smile I had ever worn. This was just what Prince Alexandr had wanted- people to love me. I was helping his image by being here. Part of me wanted to refuse to go inside the airport and continue with the Selection, but I remembered that Prince Alexandr had told me he would find Lil. She would get the compensation money for me being here, so I would stay as long as he would let me, only for her sake.

After the pictures and signing papers for the crowd, I was ushered onto a private plane that was nicer than any _house_ I had ever been in. I was amazed at the velvet flooring and the cozy chairs. It was all available for me to roam, and me alone.

I grinned and started running around to every seat to test them out like I was a child. I leaped over the seats and found a speaker in the back of the plane with a list of songs to play. I scrolled through them and made my playlist for the ride. I jumped around from seat to seat and danced like I was already a queen of the world.

There were two guards standing by the door, probably to watch over me since I was a criminal. I reached out and grabbed one of their wrists. They both tensed up but relaxed when they saw I was just trying to get them to dance around too. I had no one to enjoy this moment with, the least these stiff men could do was sway to the music. They were very reluctant but by the time the plane was in the air the two of them were at least tapping their toes.

I never wanted the plane ride to end. I longed for Lil to be with me, but I was assured that she would be found and safe within time. However, I did not want to be in company of the swarm of girls that were awaiting me. I was perfectly content with the company of two guards who never talked. It was a lot better than thirty-three screaming girls, I can assure you. But eventually the plane hit down on land and I was ushered to the palace and inside a room with a dozen maids.

"Start the bath she needs scrubbed!"

Maids yelled orders to one another. I was yanked in every direction and before I could protest the ladies were stripping me of my clothes and pushing me into a bath.

I was scrubbed and scrubbed again, waxed in every place imaginable, lathered in lotion, and nails cut perfectly. They told me we had no time for nail polish and I didn't argue with them. I was already an inconvenience by being a day late, I didn't want to upset anyone any further.

My hair was brushed and cut into cute layers rather than being all choppy like it usually was. My makeup was done lightly and I was allowed to have an opinion on what dress to wear.

"We have several colors that we think will be good for first impressions." They held up many shades of greens and blues and pinks.

I looked through the beautiful dresses and sighed. I wanted Lil to be here. Thinking of Lil, I remembered what she had told me about a dress. "Have any red? I've been told that would go good with my dark hair."

The maids smiled sweetly and scurried away to throw something together for me.

The dress they brought out was breathtaking. The strap went up on one shoulder and didn't have one for the other shoulder. It was tight fitting on the bust and dropped down long and elegantly at the bottom. The red swirls fell at my ankles around my silver heels.

"Tell the photographers to meet down in the Women's Room. There is no time for pictures here, she needs to meet the other girls before dinner."

I was pushed down a hallway, stumbling many times in my new heels. I ignored my growling stomach as best I could.

A maid pushed me through a door and into the Women's Room. The herd of glaring girls and evil eyes I faced was only the beginning of the nightmare to come.

* * *

 **HEEEEYYY! It's the author here! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and leave a review. If you have any questions I will do my best to answer them. Again, i am open to suggestions for this story, I am just winging it, after all. Thanks again for reading!**

 **xoxo**

 **jeweleethegeek**


	3. Chapter 3

The amount of reporters that surrounded me when I got into the Women's Room was shocking. Camera flashes blinded me and microphones were shoved into my face. The other Selected had a few reporters in their bubbles too, but not as many as mine. I was a mystery to the world, having been in hiding for a while. Everyone was curious about me, and they hadn't gotten to know me yet like they had the other candidates.

"Miss Mallory, what made you think robbing a bank was such a good idea? And how has the prince responded to such foul actions?"

My head turned towards a petite woman with a pinched face. She held a microphone so close to my mouth I was sure every breath I took could be heard in it.

I sat up taller in my chair and cleared my throat. "I didn't rob a bank for shits and giggles if that's what you all think." I thought I had spoken poorly when I heard all the gasps, but when the entire room went silent and all eyes were on me, I knew I had to continue. "I look after a young girl who has no family and no one who loves her. She is quite literally the only thing I care about in this unfair world. I wanted her to have a better life and no one would hire me, so making honest money was out of the picture. I couldn't stand to see her shiver on the streets anymore with not a breadcrumb to nibble on." Cameras clicked and flashed. "Call me what you will, but my conscience is clear about what I tried to do."

The reporter swallowed hard and shifted her weight to her other foot. "Where is this child now?"

"Her name is Lil and if I am being honest I don't know where she is. We got separated when I was arrested and I just hope that she is safe wherever she is."

A lot of people put on fake sympathetic looks and patted my back to comfort me. I didn't want them to do this, but I took it anyway. I didn't think it would be pleasing for me to snap at them when they were really trying to help me.

"Ladies! Make your way to the Great Room, please!"

A voice yelled out over the reporters and the thundering sound of heels made their way down the wide hallway. I couldn't help but notice all the glares I was getting and all the bony shoulders that were "accidentally" ramming into me.

We entered the Great Room and upon seeing it I knew it had been appropriately named. The ceilings stretched on forever and massive chandeliers swung over the polished table that was set up for us. We crowded into the velvet chairs and I gawked at the windows that opened up over the gardens.

The food on the table gave off such an aroma that I wanted to open up the cloche and eat whatever was hiding underneath it. My stomach gurgled and begged me to eat, but I wanted to watch the other girls.

Everyone sat down with their hands in their laps. I noticed four chairs were empty and I immediately assumed we were waiting for the royal family to arrive.

One girl with shoulder length brown hair and tanned skin broke the uncomfortable silence between us. "I hope the prince is just as dreamy as he is on television."

I suddenly realized that I had been the only girl that had met the prince yet, which was another reason for the girls to hate me.

"I bet his eyes are even more charming," another girl squealed.

"Aubrey," said the girl next to me to the first girl who had spoken, "Don't you care about his personality? Or is it okay with you if he's a prick?"

Aubrey flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at the girl. "Sweet Meghan. He is a _prince_ I have no doubt he is perfectly proper."

I rolled my eyes. From the small exchange I had already had, he was no charmer at all.

Aubrey turned on me. "Okay Little Miss Prison Break, we all know you've already met him so don't rub it in."

Meghan leaned over me toward Aubrey and spoke up before I got the chance to defend myself. "She met him through prison bars because she was put there for being a moral person and helping her starving child friend. I don't think the circumstances were very romantic."

I looked over at Meghan and she offered me a slight grin before she went back to glaring at Aubrey.

Our discussion was put to a stop when in walked Prince Alexandr, followed by his younger brother Prince Luca. Alexandr was more proper looking and tidy. Lucas looked slightly dishevel with his hair unbrushed and his shoulders relaxed. Alexandr was uptight and his broad shoulders were tense as he led the way to his chair. The brothers varied in height, but they had the exact same shinning blue eyes.

Next walked in Queen Amberley. Her head was held just as high as Alexandr's and I got the feeling that they both saw everyone in the room as beneath them. She peered down at us from over her large pointed nose and her hair was done up so tightly so as not to take away from the shining crown she wore.

Finally was King Clarke. It was obvious that the boys got their looks from him. He was the kind of man who got hotter as he aged. His stubble on his chin was no longer black but turning a light grey color. His hair was perfectly combed and he looked friendly and inviting when he smiled at us. I noted that he was the only one of the family that did look kindly upon us.

"Ladies," began Prince Alexandr with his arms outstretched. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. Before we eat I will be meeting with you all individually."

That was all the information he gave to us before he got distracted by the many girls in short and skimpy dresses. The one girl he was particularly distracted with was a blonde bitch named Cambria.

"Is it too much to request to go first?" Cambria giggled and twisted her blonde curl around her finger.

Prince Alexandr stepped up to her and held out his hand. He was in a complete daze as she stood up and patted at her slim fitted pink dress.

"What a Barbie Doll," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," Meghan responded, trying to hide her smile with her hand.

I watched the Prince take Cambria to the back corner of the room where a couch was set up for them to chat at.

"You don't think he is actually fooled by her looks do you?"

I soffed. "I don't think he cares right now. We are here for him to play with a little before he actually weeds us down into potential life partners."

Meghan looked a little downhearted at my harsh answer. She and the girls listening in on our conversation, especially a slightly larger girl, hadn't met him yet, so they didn't know that he really _was_ a prick.

I cleared my throat and tried again. "But give him a few weeks to warm up to us. I bet he'll sweep us right off of our aching feet."

Meghan smiled at me, and I thought I did good for the moment. I needed to get the attention off of me though. Should I ask Meghan about her hometown?

"So, Annal-"

"Anna is fine," I interrupted.

"Anna, I wanted to let you know that I think what you did was really honorable."

This was not getting the conversation away from me.

"I know that it must be hard knowing that Lil is out there and not knowing if she is safe," Meghan put a hand on my shoulder and I tensed up. "I am here if you ever need anything."

After all these years I had never been comforted or consulted, but Meghan putting a friendly hand on my shoulder melted my heart. I wanted to start balling my eyes out right there, but I couldn't. I couldn't because a pampered girl hobbled to her seat and told me that it was my turn to meet with Prince Alexandr.

Oh shit. My mind wasn't straight, but I managed to numbly stand up and make my way towards the couch he was sitting at. I needed to thank him for what he has done for me. He didn't have to let me continue in this competition, but he did. Sure it was only to benefit himself, but he deserved my gratitude. I also actually needed him to like me so I could stay in the palace longer and get my moneys worth. I needed to kiss ass.

"Good morning, Lady Mallory," Prince Alexandr cleared his throat and took my hand in his.

"Prince Alexandr," I greeted back and curtseyed.

He brought my hand up to his lips and I felt myself swoon. I hated that he was making me feel this way.

"You clean up nicely," he noted with a wink.

"Yes, I say you look better without bars in front of you too."

He chuckled and sat on the couch.

"Prince Alexandr, not to take the conversation to a dark place, but I need to know if you have any information on Lil."

He put his head down, and for a second I thought I saw anger pass over him. "Miss Mallory, I am sorry to say I have heard nothing from her. She is almost just as hard to find as you were."

I tried to smile at his attempt of a joke, but I felt sick again. Where could she be?

"We are doing our best to find her, I promise you."

"When you do find her," I started cautiously, "Where will she stay? We don't exactly have a house she can live in."

He nodded understandingly. "You are well aware for your purpose here." His tone was no longer friendly or inviting. "She can stay in a home with a friend of mine. A nice old lady who used to be my personal maid. She is a kind lady and Lil will do just fine in her care. However, you will not receive any other payment while you are here. Our hospitality is enough already."

"So we don't get compensation money like the other girls do?"

"That money goes to their families. You have no family. It makes sense to me."

I felt so angry I could've attacked him, but I would be kicked out in an instant. I felt unsure about everything he was saying. What if this lady isn't nice to Lil? Maybe it's a good thing they haven't found her yet.

"If there is anything you could tell us that would help in finding Lil, please share it now."

I could tell him about Dante. Dante was probably mixed up in illegal drug business, but they wouldn't arrest him for helping Lil, right? I hesitated, and Alexandr was clearly getting agitated with me.

"If that is all, Miss Mallory, please send over the next girl. I will not let you waist my time anymore."

My face felt red hot as I stood up and walked away from the couch. I realized later that I should've curtsied to him before I left, but I didn't care. My vision was blurred and I must've looked like a mess as I sat back down next to Meghan because she asked me what was wrong.

"You look like you could blow steam out of your ears," she said in a hushed tone.

I swallowed hard and blinked at her. "Don't worry about it." I kept my head down for the rest of the time. I could feel the stares and hear the snickering voices that gossiped about me. This place would be the death of me.

"Thank you for your patience," Prince Alexandr was back at his table with the rest of his family. He had taken his time with the other girls. People looked at him like a god as he spoke. "It is finally time to begin eating. Enjoy!"

Eating that food was the highlight of my life. I forgot about the prince and the snobby girls at the table with me. I am not proud but I even forgot about Lil. Every thought left my brain and the flavors of hot food filled me. I ate and ate and ate. I probably looked like a pig, now that I think of it, but I didn't care. I hadn't had a meal like that since... forever.

I was doing fine enjoying all the pleasures on my own until Aubrey decided to speak to me. "I know you didn't have food where you are from, but please try to keep your chomping down. It's embarrassing."

I stopped mid-bite and realized with a wave of shame that I really did look like a pig eating for the first time in its life. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sat back in my chair. My apatite was gone in an instance.

I looked up to see that the Queen was glaring at me. The King and Prince Alexandr didn't seem to notice me, but Prince Lucas was snickering at me and trying to hide it. I felt like such a peasant at that time that I excused myself. I didn't care if I was allowed to leave or not, I did it anyway.

"Pardon me," I squeaked and I walked right out the door.

My throat seemed to be closing and I struggled to get air to my lungs.

"Miss Mallory," an officer offered me his arm for support. "Are you alight?"

I nodded. "Please show me my room."

I wanted more than anything to sleep and never wake up again. But the officer looked sorry for me. "I am sorry to say, but I was just coming to get you. You are needed to sign the paper work that you missed while you were...elsewhere."

I rolled my eyes. I had been warned about all the papers I still needed to sign. I wasn't sure what exactly they were for, but I didn't want to do it.

"Mr. Carier is waiting for you. He says he will get everything in order on the way to your room," the officer said and a skinny man with a pointed nose appeared beside me.

"Miss Annalise Mallory. I need you to sign a few things."

By a few he meant hundreds. The walk back to my room took at least an hour with all the stopping and signing. We made out way down the marble floors and I let him drone on about agreements while I gazed at me feet.

"I have a few more questions for you."We had stopped at a door. This must be my room. "I need you to confirm that you are, in fact, a virgin."

I coughed in surprise. "Excuse me?"

He looked up from the document and cocked at eyebrow at me.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. A part of me thought that was a joke.

"One more thing." He put the papers in a folder and looked me square in the face. "If Prince Alexandr is to ask you to do something, you do it. _Anything._ You also cannot have e any relations with anyone while you are a part of the Selection. Is this all clear?"

I swallowed. This was more serious than I had thought. What if Alexandr wanted to use me for more than ratings? What if he tried to-

My mind cut me off and I stuttered out an agreement as I opened my door and slammed it in the mans face.

I gasped for air, but my quick breaths weren't doing the trick. My vision blurred at the edges and I sank to the ground.

"She is having a panic attack," a high-pitched voice said and three girls ere by my side.

"Get her a wet cloth now," an older, wrinkled lady commanded. "Macie, help me get her out of this dress. She needs to be as comfortable as possible."

The tight dress was unlaced and taken off of me. Pins were taken out of my hair and a damp cloth was dabbed on my face. One shallow breath at a time I came back to earth and was able to think clearly again.

I sat in the floor with three maids around me. The older lady wore her grey hair in a tight bun on her head and I soon learned she was the boss of the two younger maids. The younger girls were named Macie and Maddie, and I soon forgot which one was which because of how similar the girls looked to each other.

"Rosalyn," Macie whispered, "Should we run a bath for her?"

The old maid, Rosalyn, stood up and dusted off her apron. "She needs rest. It has obviously been a long day for her and I will stay here until-"

"I'm fine, thank you." I stood up as well, followed by the other two girls. "I just had a bad first experience with the others is all. I got pretty shaken and I just-"

Maddie put a hand on my elbow. "No need to explain it to us, Miss Mallory. We understand you come from a hard life. Things are very different than you are used to."

"Please, call me Anna."

"With pleasure, Miss Anna."

The girls were gifts from God. They made sure everything was the way I needed it. I didn't get a good look at the room that night, but they told me I could have them rearrange anything to make it more suitable for me.

Rosalyn was the most difficult to get along with of the three. She refused to call me Anna, she was always fussing at Macie or Maddie, and she wanted to stay with me in my room while I slept.

"Rosalyn, I promise I will be fine without you here. If I'm not I will send a guard to find you for me. I need to be alone tonight."

She was very reluctant, but the girls finally left me alone.

And alone I cried, finally. I sobbed into my pillow until it was soaked with tears. There it was that I drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **HELLO! It me the author again! Sorry this took so long to get up. I lost this chapter and had to re-write it so I think it's a bit rushed** **and just bad but it is necessary so I apologize. I had a good chapter with jokes and stuff and it flowed nicely but it was deleted so I am sorry. Enjoy this one as best as you can lol. Bye!**

 **xoxo**

 **jeweleethegeek**


	4. Chapter 4

It is weird how old habits such as waking up when the sun rises never die. I used to always wake up when ever the sun dies, that is if I went to sleep at all that night. I woke up so early so I could keep an eye on the resting Lil, or before her time I woke up early so I could get a jump on the days work. Work back then was shoving snow for the elderly or being the delivery woman for a drug deal.

Now my job was to smile and look pretty.

I looked at Roslyn who was asleep in a chair by the door. I didn't want to wake her before she needed to be awake. She probably worked so much each day that every second of rest was a precious moment.

I opened the bedroom door and slipped into the dark hallway. My barefeet were cold against the marble floors. The sun hadn't risen enough to brighten the halls, but I enjoyed roaming them in the semi-darkness.

I took in all the beautiful details such as the subtle gold patterns woven into the walls and the carved table designs. The quiet was nice and soothing. I closed my eyes and started to spin in elegant circles around the halls. Music played in my head as I danced down the hallway silently.

I don't remember turning too many corners, but when I opened my eyes again I had no idea where I was. Shit.

"Hello," I whispered. How was I supposed to get back to my room and to breakfast on time?

I glanced down at my nightgown and realized I was half naked as well as lost. Great.

I started to half run around the halls trying to see something I recognized, but it all looked too similar.

When I turned a final corner I spotted a guard. I sped towards him hopefully. "Thank God you are here. I am afraid I got lost wandering around could you-"

I stopped talking when the guard turned around and looked me in the face. It was the guard I had shot at at the bank. I gulped.

He looked me over once. "Miss Mallory, I think it unwise to wander the halls. People are already suspicious and skeptical of you staying here. It wouldn't be good if you were caught taking something from the palace too, would it?"

My face burned. "How dare you accuse me of stealing something? I am a guest in the palace and I know how I am expected to behave here."

He simply shrugged and started walking so I could follow him back to my room. "Can you blame me for being wary? You did fire a gun at me."

"I wasn't going to hurt you. I don't kill. I was just trying to help-"

"I know. We all know. You explained yourself in interviews. The entire country is very touched by your hear throbbing story; very inspiring." I could hear the despise dripping from his voice. "I still can't put my trust in someone who fired a gun at me with _good intentions_."

I looked at my hands slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry I had to do that. It was just supposed to scare you."

He scoffed. "Well, mission accomplished, Miss Mallory."

We walked around for a moment in silence before we arrived at the line of Selected rooms. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

I nodded my head politely to him. "You too, Officer-"

"Chance. Max Chance."

"Officer Chance," I repeated with a smile and I watched him until he disappeared into the maze that is the palace.

The door to by bedroom flew open so fast it made me jump. An angry Rosalyn and a scared Maddie and Macie popped their heads out.

"Where have you been? You can't leave the room like that?" Rosalyn warned me and pulled me back inside.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

The girls wasted no time getting me dressed and and ready for breakfast.

I looked into the mirror at their masterpiece of a dress. It was a light blue that faded into a white at the bottom.

"You ladies really outdo yourselves with these. They are gorgeous."

"A perfect dress for a perfect princess," Macie bubbled.

"I don't think I could make a good princess," I said stupidly. "I'm not even pretty."

Rosalyn was sticking up a few things in the back of my dress when she spoke. "Nonsense. I may not agree with your lifestyle or choices, but you have to be one of the most genuinely gorgeous ladies here. You don't wear tons of makeup to make you look pretty, its all natural for you. Have you even looked in a mirror since you got here?"

I was touched by her praise of my looks, but she was right I hadn't looked at myself. My hair was silky and shinny instead of covered in grime like it usually was. My skin looked more alive and I had a glow to me that was never there before. I really did look royal, but it didn't matter. Soon I would be eliminated and I could be back in my pants and t-shirts in my new life as a Two with Lil. That was what Mr. Carier told me. Once I was eliminated, which he was sure would happen soon, I was to live the life of a Two.

Once the uneventful breakfast was over we all retired to the Woman's Room. I was admiring the garden from my spot at the window when I heard Aubrey taunting someone.

"I heard you eat so much that they had to put you on a diet before you could fit through the palace doors."

I turned to see that Aubrey was talking to the larger girl with broad shoulders that I had seen yesterday at dinner. She was a little chubby but every inch of her was beautiful in her dresses. Her maids really knew how to compliment her body.

"Shut up," the girl rolled her eyes and flipped through a magazine. "You and your entourage of skinny bitches are just jealous of these curves."

"Oh don't flatter yourself, Val." Aubrey sat next to the broad girl, Val, and patted her shoulder. "Do you really think the prince will want a fat whore as a wife?"

"Leave me alone, _right now_ before I snap you like a toothpick." Val stood up and towered over Aubrey, frightening even me.

Aubrey was too scared to talk, so Cambria, the blonde Barbie, butted in for her. "There are rules against that. You lay a finger on her and we will all tell Prince Alexandr how violent you are. You'll be gone within the hour," she assured her.

Val turned to Cambria with a clenched fist, but Meghan swooped in to save her. "Okay, Val, lets take a walk before you do something you'll regret."

They both walked from the Women's Room and before I could run to join them, Aubrey stopped me in her hunt for a new victim.

"Where are you going? To steal a vase or something?"

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. "Very funny. Go pick on someone else."

"We aren't picking on you. We are your friends, Anna." She held her hands to her heart and smiled innocently.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Cambria held a bread roll in front of my face. "Want a roll. After the way you ate last night you might need a second breakfast."

I pressed my lips together. Had I really eaten so much? Was it obvious that I was starving and hadn't seen so much food before? No; Aubrey was trying to get into my head. "At least I never starved myself on purpose like you skinny bitches."

Several girls gasped at the accusation but Aubrey stared me down without another word. I marched out of the Women's Room in a hurry and didn't bother to look where I was going.

I walked on and on until I wound up facing a closed door that held a mighty ruckus behind it. My curious mind looked at the door the contained shouts and sizzling noises and glass clanking together. I couldn't stop myself from reaching for the doorknob and opening it slowly.

What I saw was a chaotic beauty. It was a kitchen full of people spinning around each other to get to what they needed to complete their task. People with flour all over them and their hands fast at work making a meal that smelled so good my mouth watered. I stared in awe at all the workers going about their jobs without even looking up. So many people yelled directions and a french man with a big chefs hat cursed a boy who had messed up.

"Oh, sweet mercy!"

I looked to my left to see a plump lady with rosy cheeks. Her smile seemed permanently plaster on her face.

"You're one of the Selected!" She gave me a sweet curtsy and took my hands. "Can I get you anything dear? Is there a problem?"

"Oh- I was just looking around. I'm sorry to bother you I was curious about the noise."

She patted my hands. "We are a loud bunch, but it's how we get the job done. Communication is important in any aspect of life."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. It smells lovely in here."

Her eyes lit up more and she pulled me to one of the stoves where her pot of stew was cooking. "Lets give you a sneak peak at your lunch this afternoon. Just a quick taste test." She took a small spoon and blew on the stew that she scooped up. After a minute she held it to my lips to taste.

Its flavor was so savory and delightful that I sighed. "This is lovely. You all do amazing at your jobs. I'm so impressed with all the hard work you put into this."

She patted my arm and nodded. "I appreciate that, Miss-"

"Anna," I provided.

"Miss Anna, not many people acknowledge the work that goes into the luxuries that you enjoy. The food and the clothing they all wear everyday is there for them whenever they beckon, but it has to be made by someone."

I smiled weakly at her. "I don't believe I got your name?"

"I'm Miss Petegry. It has been a pleasure but I must get back to work if you wish to have enough lunch. Good day, Miss Anna."

Miss Petegry pushed me to the door while she talked and I was shooed out as quickly as I had come in.

My mind continued to spin with all the wonders of the kitchen. I got the sudden urge to want to meet everyone that worked behind the scenes here at the palace. There had to be hundreds of maids, people who did the lauder, people who made repairs, not to mention the countless guards. I had so many questions and no one to answer them for me.

"Miss Mallory, it seems I'm having some deja vu."

I turned on my heel to see a not-so-happy Max Chance.

"I was just hiding from the tretorous Selected." I said and took his arm so he could escort me away again. "It seems as though I keep getting lost."

"It seems so," he eyed me suspiciously.

"I swear I wasn't doing anything wrong. Maybe a map would be useful to me."

He scoffed. "No way in hell am I giving a criminal a layout of the palace. What, you need it for a getaway plan? I'm sure one could've come in handy when you attempted to rob bank."

I rolled my eyes. "People need to let that go already."

"It's hard to shake a reputation like that, I'm afraid."

I knitted my brow together and looked at the floor as we walked. I wanted the rest of our journey to be in silence, but Max Chance was a talkative one.

"I have to say," he began, "I was impressed at how fast you scaled that building, though. I mean, you've certainly got impressive strength for a little starving kid."

I glared at him. "Well, this little starving kid doesn't sit around all day. I'm a very active person and I would like to keep up my appearance while I'm here eating all day long." My mind was turning fast. I wonder if the palace had a gym? I could go there every morning since its habit to wake up so early anyway. "The guards train somewhere, right? Any chance I could be taken there to workout in the mornings?"

He took a moment to consider it. "I shouldn't do anything for you, but I'll see what I can make happen."

I smiled at him as he let me go into my room again. My maids, mainly Rosalyn, were not happy to see a guard escorting me back to my room yet again. And it took me a long time to convince Rosalyn that going to the gym before the day even started was not a bad idea. She protested that it would make me tired for the tasks I was expected to complete, but I assured her I could handle it.

"I don't see why this is so important to you," she grumbled.

"Rosalyn, exercise is what keeps me sane. I am trapped in a palace with a group of stuck up girls. The least I could do is jog or something."

She shook her head but grumbled her approval. The next morning I had her dress me in yoga pants and a sports bra. My hair was pulled into a ponytail, but a few sections of hair fell around my face because of the new layers they'd given me. A guard I didn't recognize with bright blond hair was at my door waiting to take me down to the gym.

The passage down to it was a little sketchy. The lights were dim and we went down so many flights of stairs I thought we were going straight down to hell. The floors were a wooden dusty mess down in the basement and the smell was nauseating. I pitied whoever had to work down here.

The guard opened the door for me and I was shocked to see five more guards posted inside. Were they really that skeptical of me? That was before I saw the main reason for all the guarding: the prince was here.

It wasn't Prince Alexandr, thank God, but Lucas who was sweaty and shirtless in the corner taking all his anger out on a punching bag that hung from a chain. My heartbeat quickened at the sight of him like this. I couldn't help but notice every muscle that moved in his back or the way his hair stuck to his neck with sweat.

I shook my head to clear it and saw there was another spot with a hanging bag opposite him that I could use. The bag that hung form this corner was a lighter one than I would've preferred, but it would get the job done.

I wrapped my hands in cloth to protect them from bruising and looked over at the prince. His back was to me and a blue squared matt for fighting separated us. I tried not to look at him for too long incase he turned around and saw me, but his movements were so hypnotizing it was difficult.

The guards were all looking at me cautiously like I might pounce on him, so I went to working.

When my fist collided with the bag the first time it was like all the emotion I'd been feeling was transferred into it. With ever energized punch I saw Lil's precious face on the streets; I could see how scarred she was to be alone again with no one to hold her. She clutched her teddy bear that was covered in mud and garbage. Tears threatened to spring from my eyes but I didn't let them. I focused on getting my frustration out here and now. Every image of every horrible place I'd been to came alive again. I could see Dante scolding me as a child again, teaching me the way of a street rat. I saw him picking me up and treating me as his own child. He taught me everything I know. I could see myself getting pushed to the ground and robbed countless times. I could see all the nights I spent alone in an alley starving and crying. I could see my parents abandoning me forever. Nothing I ever did was good enough for them, and nothing I ever do will be good enough for anyone.

I was so angry at myself for failing Lil and angry at the world for failing me, that I didn't even notice Prince Lucas was turned around and looking at me curiously.

"Quite the arm you got there," he said as he was unwrapping his hands and standing closer to me now.

I flicked my eyes up toward him and put an open hand on the bag to keep it still. I used the back of my hand to stop sweat from dripping into my eyes.

He shrugged at my silence. "I guess if you rob banks on a daily you need to have good strength."

I felt my face get hot and I stopped myself from taking a swing at him.

"Let's see what you got then, street rat." My skin crawled at the nickname I received. He tossed me a pair of boxing gloves and was putting his own pair on. "You aren't scarred, are you?"

I rolled my eyes and finally spoke. "You wish, _Your Highness_." I'm sure the venom in my voice was unmistakable. I dropped into a mock curtsey and slid the gloves on my hands. "I have to warn you, I'm a dirty fighter."

I'm not proud to say that the look he gave me made me slightly uncomfortable. His eyes flicked up and down my body and I realized I was only wearing a sports bra as a top. I was also painfully aware that I could see his chest now that he was facing me, and I was not disappointed by what I saw.

"I think I can handle your prison rules."

I scoffed. "I only went to _jail_ one time. Jail and prison or two very different places."

We were both standing on the blue matt now loosening up and getting ready to begin. He hopped around me and we soon both had our hands up and were circling each other.

"I know. I've made it my business to know about the dangers that walk into the palace, Miss Annalise."

"Anna," I corrected too quickly. "Do you really find me as that much of a threat to everyone's safety, then, Prince Lucas?"

"Luke," he corrected just as I had, and I felt honored to be able to not only drop formality and call him by his first name, but a nickname. "And I'm still trying to figure that out."

His sly smile distracted me and he took his first swing to my stomach. It didn't hurt as bad as the hits I've taken over the years, but it still left me shocked. This was going to be fun. I planned on letting him think he was better than me for a while, but once he let his guard down I would take him out.

I blocked his swings easily, letting him get a few in from time to time. His confidence was building with each hit he got on me. My stomach and the side of my face was starting to get sore from the blows, but I could tolerate it.

Once he had had enough victory for one day I decided it was time to put him back in his place. I knew how he fought now, and I could win.

His right hand extended towards my face and I dodged it skillfully. He looked surprised that he didn't hit me, and even more surprised when I hit his chest so hard he stumbled backwards a few steps.

The guards all stepped forward, ready to interfere, but Luke held up a hand to stop them. He was too big headed to let the guards help him out, wasn't he?

He moved down to take out my legs, but I jumped over him and came down on his shoulders. I rolled around his neck and he eventually lost his balance, coming down on the mat with a boom. I held his limbs in an awkward position, giving him no choice but to tap out.

I released him and he nearly threw me off of him in a fit of rage. He was not happy that a girl, let alone one of the Selected, had beaten him. I watched him in awe as he ripped a towel from the hands of a guard and stormed out of the room without a word.

I was left sitting on the mat with only the one guard that had escorted me to the room left with me. I sat helplessly on the mat and looked up at his stone cold face. "He's a sore loser," I observed.

I might've imagined it, but the blond guard looked like he was trying not to smile. His look disappeared so quickly, however, that it must've all been in my head.

"Miss Annalise, your maids have requested I get you back in time to get you ready for breakfast. Time to go."

I nodded understandingly and pushed myself to my feet. All traces of anger had left me and I was utterly shocked at how bratty the royal family continued to act. The only one who hadn't made a negative impression on me yet was King Clarke, surprisingly.

I shook my head and grinned, this family was in for a rude awakening.


	5. Chapter 5

At breakfast Meghan was the only one to notice a bruise on my arm. Once the other girls started conversations around us she got up the courage to ask me what happened.

"This was not here yesterday," she observed.

I sighed and looked and her and Val, who was also listening in. "I was at-"

I stopped myself when I saw Prince Lucas looking at me from his seat. I expected an unpleasant glare, but he was smiling. His smile was sinister and studying. I don't know why his look made me change my mind about telling Meghan what had actually happened to me, but I decided to lie to her.

"I fell down the stairs last night," I said, pursing my lips together.

Val leaned closer to us. "Well, if you don't want to tell us that's fine, but don't lie."

I pulled my sleeve down over the bruise and shrugged. "It's the truth. Believe it if you want."

The rest of breakfast was awkward and silent. I ate more food than I should've and thought my dresses were going to have to be taken out if I kept up an appetite like this.

"Ladies," Prince Lucas was standing up and adjusting his tie. He cleared his throat and flicked his gaze over all of us. "I know most of you haven't had proper etiquette training, but I am going to inform you that it is rude to eat like pigs and stuff your mouth."

He didn't even try to hide who he was addressing, he looked directly at me. The heat rushed to me face and I clenched my fists.

"I am glad to say that Lady Christie, a dear friend of the family, will be brought in today to give you all lessons and teach you how to behave in a palace. This might not be my Selection, but I expect the future queen to be well behaved."

His stare was still on me. I looked straight into the blue eyes of a devil and refused to look away first. It seemed like our starring contest went on forever, and the people sitting around us didn't dare make a sound.

Luke finally looked away and excused himself from the table. I felt the looks the Selected were giving me. They all must have loved that I was being scolded, but the look the Queen had on her face was the worst of them all. She had her victory. Her head was high and her smirk of joy was enough to make me excuse myself too.

I rushed into my room in a flustered panic. Roslayn looked up at me somberly but didn't hesitate or ask questions when I started crying. I'd made so many enemies it was hard to think anyone in the world liked me. I knew no one trusted me, which I suppose they had reason not to. I had let Lil down, the Selected hate me, Luke sees me as an embarrassment, Prince Alexandr is only letting me stay to benefit himself, and my only friends Meghan and Val don't trust me. I cried even harder when I came to the realization that I was the reason my life sucked. I had let people down or run them off or given them a purpose in hating me; the only person to blame was myself.

I ran to the bathroom and vomited up all my breakfast that I had apparently scarfed down like a pig. My hatred for myself grew stronger and stronger each minute I sat sobbing in the floor. I was a coward.

"Miss Anna," Macie said rubbing my back. "There is a guard here waiting to escort you to a lesson with Miss Christie. Shall I tell them you are ill?"

I held onto her hand and shook my head. I couldn't give them a victory. They couldn't know they were the ones to break me after all these years. "Make me look presentable," I commanded.

Macie and Maddie stood tall and helped me rise. "Yes ma'am."

The etiquette lesson was held a few hours after breakfast, and it was just as boring as I was afraid it would be. And the girls all blamed me for causing them to suffer through it as well.

"I have been informed that some people don't know how to behave in a palace," Christie began and the amount of stares I received were enough to make me duck my head. "We are not here to point fingers, ladies. We are here to learn."

I looked up at her, hoping she wasn't looking at me too. Thank God , she wasn't.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Hours of picking up forks and eating fake food faced me. I put my napkin in my lap a dozen times and was scolded to sit up taller a dozen more.

"Do you think you could at least _try_ to learn?" Aubrey snarled beside me and picked up her soup spoon as we were instructed to do.

"I _am_ trying."

She rolled her eyes. "We all know you don't want to be here, but this lesson is your fault and we've had to do everything five times over again because you can't get it right."

My face felt hot again and I thought I might explode. "I'm sorry I'm not privileged and didn't get to learn this when I was two years old."

She stopped talking to me after that, but I still felt like a piece of shit. I really was the one to blame for everything.

Once our lesson was over I went straight to my room. My maids all looked at me like I could break into pieces at any moment.

"Miss Anna, can I get you anything?" Macie was timidly walking towards me.

I shook my head and flopped onto my bed. "I'll be taking my lunch and dinner in my room tonight. Don't feel well."

She pursed her lips and nodded politely. "There was a package delivered today."

She placed a box on the end of my bed and walked away.

I let the box sit there for a while, not wanting to see what it was. One of the Selected probably sent me something dreadful as a joke. I had no one else who would send me anything, so it must be them.

I finally got the courage to open the box and look inside. What I saw made my heart stop beating: Lil's blue bear. I blinked away tears and took the soft freshly cleaned stuffed bear out of the box. I held onto it like my life depended on it. I reached back into the box and pulled out a letter.

"Dear Anna,  
I am happy to tell you that the palace guards have taken me to a lovely home. The nice lady that cares for me is named Nym. She is very old, but she laughs and smiles all the time. I hope you are having a wonderful time at the palace and I can't wait to see you again. Stay tough as nails out there.  
Love, Lil"

My heart was pounding. Lil was okay. She was safe and fed and okay. Relief flooded me and I held onto the bear with all that I was. I might not have anyone in the palace that liked me, but it didn't matter as long as I could go home to my Lil in the end. And I was praying that the end would come fast.

The next morning I was dressed to go to the gym as soon as the sun was up. My spirits were high and Lil's stuffed bear was propped on my bed when I left the room. I followed guards down the hall and to the basement where the gym was.

I saw Luke immediately when I entered, but I planned on never speaking to him again.

So, much for that because he strolled right up to me with a smile on his face. I took note that he wore a shirt today, thankfully. "How was Christie's lesson?"

I kept my eyes forward and continued to walk to my punching bag. "You didn't have to call me out like that."

He shrugged. "I know; it was just more fun that way."

"Fun. Is that what you call it?"

"Did you get your package yesterday? I was going to ask you after dinner, but it appears you were too 'sick' to show."

I looked at him for the first time and I searched his face widely. When I met his blue eyes I thought I might drown in them. It took me a second to focus on him. "You sent me Lil's-"

"Alexandr told me he sent the guards to find the kid. He said she was found and there was a box that she wanted you to have. I was just the delivery man." He had a smug grin on his face; he was so pleased with himself.

I swallowed and nodded a thank you to him as I broke our gaze. I was extremely grateful, though I wouldn't say the words out loud, for I was still angry at him for making a fool of me. "So," I began, "Have you decided if I'm a threat yet?"

He did a double take. "What?"

"You said yesterday you weren't sure yet if I could be a threat to everyone's safety. Have you made up your mind?"

"Well, you're definitely not a softy. Thats for sure." He grinned and pulled up his shirt for me to see a dark bruise that I had given to him.

I scoffed. "I never had a chance to be soft. I was always bloody knuckles and shards of glass. I wanted people to be afraid of hurting me."

"I don't think anyone _could_ hurt you."

I couldn't stop the sadness from creeping into my voice when I said, "That, Your Royal Pain, is where you are very wrong." He looked at me for an eternity. I could fell his pity surrounding me and I hated it. "If you're going to pity me like that then I'm going to have to kick your ass again."

He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. I looked at him walking away from me.

"Are you coming?" He said without looking back.

"Excuse me?"

He motioned to the matt and made his way to it. "Come on. Round two."

I shook my head and held out my arm to show him my own bruise from last time. "I can't anymore. Black and blue don't go well with my dresses. Besides, it isn't very ladylike of me."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me onto the matt. "Since when are you known to be any form of ladylike?"

I pulled away from him. "Since I was being forced into an etiquette class." I started to walk away from him. "Besides, don't you have a guard or something to fight you?"

He grinned maliciously. "I prefer to fight someone a lot prettier. It keeps it interesting."

I looked away from him to hide my blush. I couldn't help but bite my lip. He was a charmer, wasn't he? "Sorry, I'm not interested in being your entertainment every fucking morning."

He was walking after me again. He grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him. "It isn't ladylike to curse."

I put both hands on his chest and shoved him away. "Get _fucked._ "

He shook his head slowly. "You're really something, aren't you?"

"I'm different from the other Selected, if that's what you mean. I broke into a bank, I swear at princes, I piss off everybody- guess I have talents."

I didn't like how close he was trying to get to me again. He was not about to lure me in like he probably could other girls. I was not another whore he could have.

He looked into my soul with his blue eyes again. "I guess I prefer the athletic clothes to fancy dresses is all."

He put a hand on the small of my back and pulled me to him. I looked at the five guards in the room and thought they would stop this, surely. It was treason for me to be with anyone other than Prince Alexandr, that had been made clear to me by Mr. Carier.

Luke followed my gaze and looked at them too. "They won't tell," he assured me. "I'm the prince." His low voice and mysterious atmosphere was tempting. I wanted to lean into him and feel his soft lips on my own. I wanted to mess up his dark hair and hold onto him, but I couldn't let him get this victory.

I shook my head and shoved him. "You get whatever you want whenever you want, but you can't have me. You are just like Prince Alexandr. You see the Selection as a game where you can pick a different girl to fuck everyday. I want no part of this life." I brought my foot down onto his as hard as I could. He jumped back from me and I swung hard at his jaw.

He let out a stream of cursing and I ran out the door before he could fight back. My hand throbbed from where I hit him and I was sure I broke a few bones in it. I noted that next time a clock the prince I needed a boxing glove on.

I sat in my room away from everyone, thinking about what was happening. Luke was the only thing that repeatedly popped into my mind. I hated that. I wanted to think of Lil and how we would be rich and happy together soon, but my mind only screamed "Luke Luke Luke".

After breakfast I was summoned to the hall, where Prince Alexandr was waiting for me. I was fully ready for him to eliminate me.

Prince Alexandr laced my arm through his and we started walking. He didn't look at me and didn't say a word.

"What is going on?"

He took a long time to decide what to say. "My mother has told me to eliminate you today. The public will see, as she has, that you are too reckless to become a proper queen and that you are an obvious elimination."

I looked at our feet as we walked on. He really was going to eliminate me now. "Does your mother always tell you what to do?"

He starred ahead of us blankly. "I am keeping you. The lower castes have never been more pleased. They love you. You had to have read about it in the magazines."

I shook my head. "I don't read that stuff."

"The riots that have been coming from the lower castes have almost completely stopped. If you leave now it could be worse than ever."

I grinned. "So, what I'm hearing is you are stuck with me."

He did not look amused. "For the time being, yes, but let me warn you. You are loosing my interest, Miss Annalise. The more I grow bored with you, the more dangerous it is for you. I suggest you entertain me, but keep your public view under control; no more outbursts."

"You want me to seduce you like Cambria and the others. But you also want me to behave and don't give Prince Lucas another buttwhopin'."

"Excuse me? What about my brother?"

Luke didn't tell anyone? I thought the first thing he would do was go to Alexandr and get me on the next flight out.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear whatever it is you said. My mother doesn't need another excuse to get you sent away. Sadly, I need you."

I smiled and nodded innocently, trying to forget what I had revealed. Still, why had Luke kept me hitting him a secret. He could've made up a story if he didn't want to tell the humiliating truth. He could've told everyone I attacked him with no cause; surly that would be believed considering my reputation.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

With that he was gone.

I walked back alone to my room and sat in front of my mirror. What was I getting myself into? What was Luke trying to do?

All my questions about Luke left my mind when a knock came at my door. Macie looked at me to see if it was okay to answer the door and I gave her a silent nod.

Macie and Maddie both about fainted when they saw Prince Luke standing in front of my doorway with a flower.

"Is Anna busy?"

I would be lying if my heart didn't flutter at the sound of his voice. Why was he here?

Macie looked at me questioningly. I sighed and took her place in front of the door.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?"

I did my best to keep my expression level. He met my eyes cautiously and kept a respectable distance.

"I was hoping to speak with you alone?"

I looked back at my maids who were trying their best to pretend they weren't listening. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. Okay? I know I'm an idiot. And I know that Alexandr isn't the best thing to be compared to, so I came to prove you wrong. Anna, I'm different."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. Turning to the three maids in my room I said, "Please give us a moment."

They scurried into the bathroom without a word and Luke walked into my room. I closed the door and eyed him viciously. "You have five minutes to explain yourself."

He ran his hand through his messy hair again and I wondered what it would be like to do that for myself. I quickly shook the thought out of my head when Luke held out a rose to me. It wasn't just any rose it had been dipped in pure gold.

"What is this?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "An apology, I think. I don't usually do this sort of thing, but I'm trying to change."

I took the rose and felt like I wasn't worthy enough to hold something as beautiful and marvelous as this. "Go on."

"I am not just a copy of Alexandr. I know my family isn't the best, and I've tried to be different from them, but sometimes they get into my head and I am like them. I'm just as selfish as my brother and stuck up as my mother and just as thick-headed as my dad. So, I'm asking you to please help me be different. I haven't met someone who made me want to be better, but you do."

I was quiet for a long time. I held the gold rose in my sweaty hands and looked into his glassy blue eyes from across the room. We were a good arms length apart, I was sure he was keeping his distance intentionally.

"I could tell you were different from them. I saw it the moment you walked into the dinning room with your family. They all looked at us like we were beneath them, but not you. You saw us as equals to you."

He grinned slightly. "So, am I forgiven?"

I didn't smile at him, I didn't want him to think I was okay with anything he had done. "We'll get there. This was a start."

He couldn't control the grin that spread all over his face, and of course I couldn't stop my own smile at the sight of his.

His eyes lingered around my room and landed on the bed with the blue bear sitting on the covers. "You have a stuffed animal?"

I playful hit his arm at his taunting. "It was in the box that he so graciously delivered the other day. It was Lil's. She sent it to me."

His playful smile disappeared. "I'm sure you miss her."

I nodded sadly. "Every second of everyday, but I'll be seeing her soon."

"What do you mean soon?"

I looked at him and was shocked to see he was genuinely upset that I thought I was leaving soon. "Prince Alexandr is keeping me here to help his ratings with the lower castes. He doesn't seriously consider me an option. I'm only here to make him look good and once that isn't needed, I'll be eliminated."

"He's using you," he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I never expected to be staying long anyway. I'm here because Lil talked me into it."

"And you'd do anything for her."

I laughed. "I did attempt to rob a bank for her."

He grinned and nodded. He was reluctant to leave but he had things to do. "I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tonight. And tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

And once the prince closed the door Macie and Maddie exploded out of the bathroom with so many questions I couldn't answer them all. Even Rosalyn looked a little dreamy eyed at the few bits of the conversation they had all heard from the bathroom.

And just like that I, a thief, had her heart stolen by a prince.

* * *

 **YAY! Three chapters in one day, right? Crazy. Anyway please leave a review and suggestions! I love all of you so muuuuchhh.**

 **xoxo**

 **jeweleethegeek**


	6. Chapter 6

For the next several weeks it was calm. I followed the rules and did what I was told. I met with Luke every morning so we could beat up on each other as a way to release everything we were keeping bottled up. We had an odd relationship. We never talked about our problems, but we secretly knew the other had some fucked up stuff going on in their head as we beat each other senseless.

The days passed and I avoided Prince Alexandr. I sat in the Women's Room most days, pretending to be apart of the conversation that Val and Meghan were having. My life felt like a boring, strict script that I was forced to follow. I thought of what it might be like if this was how it would be my entire life. It would be horrific.

My maids rarely talked to me as the Selection drew on. Overnight I curled up with Lil's bear and I dreamed of hugging her to me once again. I missed her so much sometimes that I quietly cried myself to sleep. I swear, I cried more in these two weeks than I had in my life. But every morning, when Luke, instead of a guard now, showed up at my door to take me down to the gym I felt at peace with my life.

After we beat the shit out of each other he took me back to my room and Rosalyn would scold both of us for the bruises we had created. She would put makeup all over my arms and stomach to make me look good in my dresses for the evening. Luke would apologize to her for her problems that he created but we both laughed about it all the while. Life really wasn't bad, but it could be better with Lil.

One night after dinner I was wondering around the palace, which I know I should not have been doing, but I was bored and was looking for fun. I could ask Luke to hang out with me, but it seemed inappropriate.

Just as I was about to leave the section of the palace where the Selected rooms were, Meghan and Val came out of one of the rooms. I turned to see them laughing their heads off and decided they would be my best source of fun.

"Anna!"

I smiled at them as they ran up to me. "Where are you going?" Val asked. "Or do you plan on lying to us about that too?"

They were still upset with me, that much was obvious.

"Guys, I'm sorry about having to lie about the bruise." I debated whether I should tell them about my sessions with Luke.

"So, are you going to tell us the truth?"

I pursed my lips and nodded. "It's from Prince Lucas."

"Lucas?"

"He hits you?"

The two girls were so enraged I thought they might go hunt him down right then for laying a hand on me. I was shocked that they cared enough about me to be so defending.

"It's not like that," I began quickly. "We just go to the gym with each other and box. Don't worry, he couldn't do any real damage to me if he wanted to."

Meghan was calming down a bit, but Val looked skeptical.

We walked down the hall in an awkward silence before Meghan got up the courage to ask me what she was thinking. "So, you and Prince Lucas? Is this a thing now?"

I hit her arm playfully but couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Don't be ridiculous. That's treason, you know."

"But he's the prince too. The rules don't apply to him," Val countered.

My face was heating up again. I needed to take the subject off of me. "What about you two? Any dates with Prince Alexandr yet? I heard from my maids that he was spending one on one time with the girls like Cambria and someone named Reyna."

Meghan nodded. "You really should spend more time in the Women's Room with us so you know who people like Reyna are, you know. It's not good to exclude yourself form everyone."

Just like that Meghan had made it about me again. I didn't like it so I didn't respond until Val spilled how she felt about Prince Alexandr.

"I thought he would be more of a gentleman when we got here," she confessed. "He looks so professional on TV. I thought he wouldn't like the girls that threw themselves at him, but I guess I was wrong."

Meghan scoffed. "Don't worry. He'll get bored screwing them and they'll be the first ones gone. He's waiting to get to know his real options once the whores are out of the way."

Meghan had a good point. He was toying with the girls that would let him, but he was never considering Cambria or Aubrey as a true option for a future queen. He was just using them while they were still here.

"How can you be so sure?" Val asked, obviously bothered that he hadn't talked to her much yet.

"I can just see it. It's how these rich rulers work. I'm a Two, so I see more than I'd like to admit."

I studied Meghan carefully. She didn't act like most Twos. I had no idea what her caste was, and now that I did know I was surprised she befriended me in the first place. Of course my mind was thinking of all the ways that I might be benefitting her, because in my head no one could actually want to be my friend without wanting something.

"Do you think you could rule? Like be a queen?"

I turned to Val and I shrugged.

Meghan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Anna, of course you could. You're so confident and already act like a leader. You'd be a great queen."

I shook my head. How could she think that? "I couldn't lead. The only person I've ever been in charge of was Lil, and we all know what happened because of my shitty leadership."

Meghan wasn't stopping there. "You are incredible. You did what you had to do to protect the people you care for. A queen would do anything for her people. I wish I could live like you do."

My face heated up with boiling anger. "I didn't choose a life of poverty so I could prove that I could be a leader. No one ever should wish to have my life or be like me because, let me assure you it was shit. My caste has been the cause of all the suffering in my life."

We had all stopped walking and were facing each other in a circle in the hall.

"Stop pitying yourself. You aren't poor anymore, we are all Twos after this." Val retorted with her harms crossed over her chest.

Meghan got close to me with her voice dangerously low. "I don't care about your caste, Anna. Not everything is about how poor you are- you _were_ ," she corrected. "You're a Two after this or a One if the prince weds you. So get used to all the fancy things because soon you'll be another rich kid with nothing but fake friends like the rest of us."

I wanted to argue against her more, but a part of me thought she was right. My caste wasn't the reason for all my suffering, I was. I ran away from everyone in my life. These girls who I thought could be my friends thought I was a self pitying piece of shit, and rightly so. The other girls in the Selection hated me because the prince gave me so much attention. Lil was out of my reach to be able to find comfort in her. I wanted to go to Luke in this moment, I slowly realized.

"You may not think you are a hero or worthy enough to be a queen, Anna, but look at the people of Illea. They all love you. The lower castes are worshipping you, basically. You are their hero; their beacon of hope."

"I am no hero."

We were standing so close to one another. My voice was dangerously low, but neither of us were backing down. We would stare daggers at each other until the end.

"Get your head out of your ass and fuck off with the self pity. Whether you like it or not people are looking up to you. People are counting on you. And that is everything I hoped to be."

Every ounce of my body was screaming that she couldn't be further from the truth. I was no one's hero. The only person who might look up to me was Lil and she was stuck in the middle of deep shit because of me. Any wrong move I made could end her life. Everything I did was wrong and it didn't make sense that people could see me as a hero.

Meghan took my silence as her small victory and she took Val and stormed away.

I was left standing in the hallway alone. I wanted to explode I was so work up. I paced around for a few minutes and started to make my way back to my room.

I was calmed down finally when Queen Amberley stepped in stride with me. I went rigid immediately. I knew this woman didn't like me. I could tell by all the glares I get during meal times. She has never spoken to me directly, but she sits in the Women's Room with the other girls and chats about God knows what. I was shocked to see her expression blank now that she was deliberately walking next to me.

I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the thoughts of Meghan creeping back into my mind.

"Queen Amberley, it is nice to see you."

She didn't turn her head to look at me when she talked, her voice stone cold. "It isn't really nice to see you."

I was shocked at her blatant rudeness and didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet. She had never done anything to me directly to make me dislike her, but she wasn't holding back now.

"Miss Mallory, I am sure you are aware of my dislike for you. You are a disgrace to Illea and could never be a representative of the country. You stand no chance with my son. He does not deserve you."

I could feel my anger boiling up and I tried to keep my tone level. "With all do respect, Your Majesty, last time I checked this was not your Selection and the decision of love does not lie in your hands."

Her harsh laugh made me jump it was so abrupt. "Last time _I_ checked, a marriage to a person with power like my family was not based off of love."

A part of me felt sad for her. She didn't believe in love and thought Alexandr would choose a wife because it benefitted him, which I believed he would considering the reason that I was still here. I haven't felt true love before, but I pitied the people who didn't think it was possible. Even me, a person who has had little love in her life, can see that the Queen was wrong about this.

"Queen Amberley, have you come to me just to tell me this? Thank you for waisting both of our time."

Queen Amberley spun in front of me and stopped me from moving. I am ashamed at the fright her look gave me, but I hardened up in a moment and starred into her dead grey eyes; no woman would out intimidate me.

"I have come to warn you, Miss Mallory," she hissed through her teeth. Her voice was dangerously low.

"Warn me?"

"Stay _away_ from my son."

"Have you forgotten that the reason I am here is to spend time with your son."

"Not Alexandr. Stay away from Lucas. I can see the blossoming relationship."

I wanted to tell her not to be stupid. I wanted to tell her that I had turned him down when he tried to make a move. I wanted her to know that I had stomped any thought of liking me out of his heart. Heck, I even pummeled him the day we met and he was a baby and called me out in front of everyone. How could she possibly think we had romantic feelings for one another? I wanted to tell her this, but I didn't. I was shocked into silence; at a lack of words.

"I am not stupid," she continued. "I can see you wrapping him around your finger. I can see that you are a gold digger and you want to brain wash him into giving you the world. Let me assure you that I control my sons, not you. Your little games with Lucas every morning are going to stop. You are not to talk with him anymore or I swear I will hurt the only thing you love."

I didn't take my eyes away from her. My teeth were clenched so hard I was beginning to taste blood. It took every ounce of me not to hit her in the throat, but I was determined to stay at the palace now and hitting the queen was a one way ticket home. I wouldn't let the people of Illea live under such beasts any longer. I would end this wicked woman if it was the last thing I did.

"Am I understood, Miss Mallory?"

I held my head high and nodded slightly. "Yes, ma'am," I croaked out, barely audible. I felt ashamed for letting her get into my head this way, but she was a queen and I hate to admit she was doing a good job living up to the title.

I stayed in my place in the hall until she had walked so far away that I couldn't see her anymore. Once I was sure I was alone I felt my knees give and I fell to the floor. I tried to stop my body from shaking, but it was no use. I crawled to the wall and leaned against it for what felt like hours. My mind was spinning in circles so fast I thought I might hurl.

She had threatened Lil. She had the power to harm her now because Lil was in her possession. It would take so little time for her soldiers to march up to the house where Lil was and put a bullet though her head. My heart hammered in my chest. How could I take that power away from her? She couldn't have this upper hand on me, so I needed to stop it.

I needed to get word to Lil that she had to run away. I knew she wouldn't be happy about leaving a warm home with a nice old lady who provided her with food, but she would understand. After all our years together she learned not to question my authority. She would run as far as she could if that's what I told her to do. But who could get her my message without the queen knowing? My maids were trustworthy, but they would never go against the queen for me. I couldn't talk to Luke about the problem, but she would find out. Alexandr would never defy his mother, so he was out too. I had no one to help me through this; no connection.

"Miss Mallory, we need to stop meeting like this."

I swiped tears from my face and looked up at Office Chance. He didn't seem fazed with me crumple on the floor crying. He was surprisingly relaxed when he held out a hand to me.

I took his hand without hesitation and let him pull me off the floor. He laced my arm through his and we slowly began to walk to my room, just like we always did when he found me alone in the hall.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked after moments of silence.

I shook my head and continued to wipe away silent tears.

He came to a stop and faced me. "I know this is all stressful, believe me I wouldn't want to compete with a group of girls for a guy that is a piece of shit."

I grinned. He knew what the prince really was too.

"I have worked at the palace for as long as you have been here. You know, I was only promoted after I caught you in the middle of your stunt at the bank, but you are making a difference already. The guards talk; gossip. They say that Prince Lucas has been nicer and more interested in benefiting his country than he ever has been. You are making a good impact on this family, if that cheers you up."

I was speechless. My mind brought up the memory of Meghan telling me I was a hero and making choices that a queen would. Maybe she was right? Officer Chance was telling me that the palace was changing for the better because I was here. I hated myself for it, but I started to cry more. I really was a pity train.

Before I thought of what I was doing I rushed at Officer Chance and held him in a tight hug. I rarely hugged people, and the only person I did hug was Lil.

He tensed up at first, probably assuming that I would hurt him or something, but he loosened up after a while and wrapped his arms around me.

"The workers at the palace are rooting for you. I don't know if you even like Prince Alexandr, and it's not my business, but everyone wants you for queen. It's been a short time so their opinions might change, but you're the only person with good morals here."

"Even if I did try to rob a bank," I mumbled into his chest.

He held me back from him and looked at me. "The things you do aren't right, but they are for a good reason."

I nodded and took his arm in mine again and started walking. We reached my room and my tears had stopped. I couldn't express how thankful I was that Officer Max Chance had put me at ease after Meghan, Val, and Queen Amberley had reminded me of what a shit I was. He was hear for me when I couldn't go to anyone else and I couldn't have been more hopeful in that moment. I didn't like Prince Alexandr enough to marry him, and even if I did, he hated me. I was hear to help his ratings, so he wouldn't even consider marrying me. I just wished I could help Illea become a better place without having to be a queen; I wanted to make a difference.

"Thank you," was all I could muster once I got to my bedroom door.

"Anytime."

I didn't watch him walk away like I had last time. I opened my door and crashed into the care of my maids, who undressed me and let me soak in the comfort of a warm bath for hours. That is where I came to the realization that I did have connections; I had someone who could get my message to Lil and tell her to run away.

Officer Chance was going to be _my_ hero.


	7. Chapter 7

The knock at the door the next morning sent my heart into a pool of sadness. I would have to tell Lucas I couldn't go with him to the gym anymore. His mother wouldn't be happy if I made it her fault, so I would have to tell him I just didn't want to anymore. If he knew what was best for him he would go with it and let me politely tell him to fuck off, but he was not known to back down out of anything without a fight.

I nodded at Rosalyn to open the door for him. I sat at my desk in a soft robe that was over my nightgown.

"Skipping out on me today, are you?"

Luke leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. I didn't meet his eyes, only starred at my feet.

"I'm sorry to tell you, I don't want to do this anymore."

His soft face crumpled into a concerned look in an instant. He pushed away from the door and started walking toward me.

"What do you mean? You don't want to-"

I cut him off. "I don't want to go to the gym anymore. I don't want to fight anymore," I snapped at him and I hate to report that my tone had crushed part of his soul, I saw it in his eyes.

"Why not? I deserve a reason."

"No, you don't really. I just don't want to and I think it is improper for me to be covered in bruises all the time. Stopping this now is for the best."

"You don't want to see me anymore. The bruises aren't the problem, Anna, I am."

I looked into his eyes for the first time today and shook my head. "Can't you trust me on this? Leave me alone."

He sat on the edge of my desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll stop going down there, but you can continue to work out, okay? You won't have to see me, but you shouldn't stop doing something that makes you happy."

I couldn't ask him to give up a part of his life for me. He had lived in the palace for his life and I'm sure he had always gone to that gym since he could remember. Asking him to change that routine would be selfish of me.

"I don't want to do anything down there anymore. I'm going to be the princess I'm supposed to be for a while."

My hand was resting on top of my desk. My heart fluttered when he slid his on top of mine. I wanted to hold onto that calloused hand forever; it was my safety rope. But I couldn't if I wanted Lil to live.

"I think you should go," I squeaked out almost inaudible.

His blue eyes dropped with a sorrow I had never thought he was capable of. He was always so strong and closed off, I never thought he would express such emotions with me. I have to admit it was... different.

"As you wish, Annalise."

With that he left. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I had let him walk out of my room and possibly out of my life. I really needed to get Lil safe if I ever wanted to speak to him again.

"Rosalyn?"

"Yes, Miss Anna."

"I need to speak with Officer Chance after dinner tonight. The rest of my day will be spent with Lady Christie getting us ready for the Report tomorrow night, so he must be here after dinner. Can you make that happen?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I could tell she wanted to question it. "Very well. I will see what I can do."

I nodded my approval.

"Let's get ready for breakfast. Long day ahead of us."

During breakfast I didn't look up at the royal family at all, but I swear I could feel Luke's stare boring a whole in me. Meghan and Val still weren't talking to me. I tried to ignore all the other giggles and joyous bits of conversation that were going on around me. In a room with so many people, how was it that I felt so alone?

After breakfast I sat in the Women's Room. I was off to the side by myself and was hurt to see Meghan and Val chatting with other girls that I didn't know the names of. I remembered Val telling me I should spend more time with the other ladies, and now that my session with Luke was over maybe I could focus on getting to know them better. I was a lone wolf in this Selection, and I'm sure that didn't look too good to the public; I needed to open up more.

"Are we ready to get started?" Christie strode in, her heels clicking on the marble floors.

We all shuffled into seats around Christie. People were so excited about the Report. It was their time to shine on television. I, personally, was a little scared about talking to a camera.

"As I am sure you know, the host of the Report will be Jax Menson. The King will give the usually updates about the country's financials and so forth. After that, Jax will come on stage and question Prince Alexandr about the Selection. He might mention you. If he says something about you, the camera will pan over you to get your reaction, so be ready at all times." Christie met each of our eyes to warn us. "After the Prince talks, Jax will ask some of you all questions as well. If you have had lots of personal time with the prince, I suggest you make sure you get camera time and tell the world as much detail as you like. The more the people see of you the more your ratings with the public will change, and their opinions are very important."

My head hurt. I hadn't had much one on one time with Alexandr, and those moments I did spend with him were not pleasant ones. What if Jax asks my opinion about Alexandr? I can't be honest and tell the world he's garbage, but I don't want to lie to them either. I remembered what Prince Alexandr had told me about keeping him entertained. I couldn't sit out of the spotlight on the Report; I needed to make a good impression that wouldn't let me get eliminated. I had come too far to be eliminated. I was no longer in this for Lil, I wanted to help Illea.

"Oh, and you should know that five girls will be eliminated after the Report, so stand out."

I was fucked.

* * *

"I will have you know, Miss Mallory, that I was very reluctant about showing up here. You are lucky the palace workers like you, otherwise we could be reported for suspicious activity."

Max Chance was standing in my room, not too happy about me summoning him.

"What do you mean? We are in my room with my maid here," I motioned to a disaproving Rosalyn.

"We did have an embrace yesterday, we could be reported for intimate activity, which is treason considering you are in the middle of a Selection."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He looked offended. "Treason is not something to 'whatever' about!"

"Well, I am going to ask you to help me commit treason."

He exploded on me. "What!? Are you mad? You know I'm an _Officer,_ right? I could turn you in for even saying that. This is ridiculous, I am leaving."

He started for the door and opened it up slightly. I sprinted at him and slammed the door closed.

"Queen Amberley threatened to kill Lil."

He let his hand sit on the doorknob and he went quiet. I tried to make him meet my eyes, but he was refusing. He stayed quiet for a while, his head down.

"She wants me to stay in line; wants to control me. She already made me stop talking to Luke. You said it yourself, I was influencing him into caring about other people, and she doesn't like that. She doesn't like that I'm taking control away from her."

"You're a threat to her," he said slowly. I nodded when he let go of the door and sat back. "I'm not agreeing to anything, but what would you want me to do?"

"I need to get to Lil. I want you to find her address and help me sneak out of the palace. I'll be back in a few days, depends on how long it'll take me to get to her."

"That'll be hard. People will notice you are gone. There are always eyes on you. Sorry, but you really grab attention all the time. They'll notice you've gone missing."

I let out a frustrated breath. I hated when he was right.

"And," he continued to pick apart the loose plan. "Where would she go?"

She couldn't go back to Dante, that would be the first place they looked for her, considering that was probably where they found her the first time. I didn't have anyone I thought she could live with. All the people I knew didn't care about the needs of other people, so Lil couldn't stay with them.

"She's tough as nails," I said depressingly. "She can handle herself until I'm booted from the Selection. I'll be a Two after I'm eliminated. It'll all be worth it."

"You can't go to her, though."

"So, what should I do?"

He rubbed his hand over his jaw and thought. "You are so lucky the workers like you. I'll take care of it. I can get someone to her; someone trustworthy. You're not getting eliminated either. That's the price for us, meaning the guards, saving your friend. You have to try and win this."

"I can't make him love me."

"Love's got nothing to do with marriage. You just need the crown."

In that moment I felt the same nausea that I had when Queen Amberley had told me the same thing. Why did no one think love should be the cause of a marriage? It was sickening how they all thought. I felt so trapped I wanted to run away, but I needed control, for Lil.

"Deal. I'll do my best to win this. You get my Lil out of the Queen's grasp."

He nodded gravely. "I'm on it, Your Highness."

I shook my head at his playful bow. We laughed it off, but the task that was ahead was eating at our minds. I kicked him out of my room and Rosalyn got me ready for bed. My mind couldn't rest until Lil was safe. Maybe not safe, but away from Queen Amberley.

I sat on my bed the entire night without sleeping. I bit my lip to pieces worrying about Lil. And the worst part was that I couldn't go beat the shit out of Luke tomorrow morning to get my stress out. My anxiety would have to eat me alive tomorrow.

The hours passed whilst I sat on the bed, twirling a gold rose in my hands, thinking about how I had lost one of my two loves today. I wished I didn't have to hurt him to keep him away from me, but Queen Amberley was right, believe it or not. I was getting too attached to him and it wasn't good. After I was eliminated I couldn't have been with him anyway, I was simply getting the heartbreak over now before it got worse.

But things always get worse.

* * *

Lights. Camera. Action.

We were supposed to be in the Great Room for the Report in five minutes and my maids were still making me look presentable.

They had put me into a cream colored dress with gold tints. My makeup was subtle but gorgeous and my hair had gold strands woven into it. I looked in the mirror and really looked like royalty. After years of being covered in grime, it was odd how different and clean I looked now. This new me looked like a stranger. I touched the sparkling necklace that hung onto my collarbone that jutted out.

"You look stunning, Miss Anna," said Macie. She was straightening out the dress.

"Make us proud tonight," Maddie teased.

I smiled at them and told them I would try. My stomach was churning as I walked down the the steps to join the rest of the Selected in walking to the Great Room.

I counted the girls on my way towards them. There were only fifteen of us left, I realized. Girls went home without me even noticing. I felt like a bad contestant for not even knowing the faces of the ones who were already gone. I barely even knew the names of the remaining girls.

"Nice dress," Meghan mumbled to me on the way to our seats.

I glanced at her and weakly smiled. "Thanks. You look great too."

She nodded her thanks to me and didn't say anymore.

I wanted to apologize to her and get my friend back, but I was too distracted by all the cameras and microphones that were strung all over the room. I prayed I wouldn't screw up today and that I wouldn't be eliminated afterward. I had to stand out in order to stay.

I was sitting in a row with all the Selected girls. My legs were fidgeting with nerves. I took the free time that we had before the show started to get a drink of water.

When I stood up my legs were shaking. I wobbled in my heels all the way to the table where the drinks were. I picked up a glass and sipped on it. My lipstick stained the edge of the glass. I was so different from when I had first arrived. I was a new person who wore fancy dresses and lipstick. I never thought I would be in a position like this.

"Annalise," a man breathed behind me.

I turned around to the awestruck face of Luke. He was starring at me like he had never seen a woman before. His look made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?"

He shook his head, as if he hadn't realized he was stuck starring. "No- I, um, sorry. Alexandr says it's time to take our seats." He slid his arm around me and took a drink for himself without taking his eyes off of me. "You look beautiful, by the way."

I sipped my glass again. "You look good too." And he did. He was wearing a suit jacked over top a striped vest with a gold pocket watch chain looping out of the pocket. He looked charming in the getup.

"Places!" Christie yelled. Upon spotting me, the only girl not doing what she was supposed to do, she came over to me and grabbed my arm. "Sorry to inturrupt, sir, but it's time to go, Anna."

I put my glass down and let her guide me to my seat. I was grateful she held onto me so I wouldn't tip over. I was so nervous I didn't know what to do with myself. An alcoholic drink would've helped more than the water, but they didn't have any of that around, unfortunately.

"Thank you all for tuning in tonight," the King put on his charming smile. "I am sure you are all excited to meet our lovely Selected. I promise to make the updates quick."

I zoned out after the king started reading the statistics about Illea. Why was I so damn nervous?

"And now, to Jaxon Menson."

I turned my head toward the man with hair bigger than my head. It was teased and hair-sprayed into an odd shape , but people loved the look. His light blue suit picked up the lights and he smiled cheerfully into the camera.

"What an honor it is to host the Report for the Selection of Prince Alexandr!" He motioned towards Alexandr and the cameras zoomed in on him. "Your Highness, how have the girls been treating you?"

Alexandr smiled devishly. "Some are better company than others, I have to say. They can be very... naughty." He looked directly at Aubrey when he said this and she blushed. Her fake smile made me want to punch her in the throat, but I refrained.

Jax had a harsh laugh. "It seems Prince Alexandr has been busy," he said into the camera. "Can you name the girls that you think stand a strong chance?"

Alexandr pretended to think hard about the situation, but I already knew Aubrey would be the first name out of his mouth. I did notice that Cambria acted hurt that he didn't mention her in the moment. Aubrey pretend not to see Cambria's glares.

Jax made his way towards us, sitting in two rows. "Miss Aubrey?"

She flipped her hair and smiled. "Yes, that would be me."

"What are your opinions about the prince?"

I didn't listen to her spew compliments about him. I didn't need to hear how handsome and kind and gentle and what a good kisser she thought he was. I didn't care about either of their opinions at all. I was focused on thinking about getting the attention on me so that I could make an impression and not get eliminated.

"We are glad to hear you think so highly of our future king," Jax said and moved away from Aubrey. He made his way up towards the prince and his family. "Prince Lucas, there has been word that you requested an etiquette teacher for the Selected. That's not good news for whoever you said acted like a 'pig', or was it all the Selected you were disappointed in?"

My face flushed and I twisted my hands into my dress.

"Oh, Jax," Luke cleared his throat. "There are many girls who I wouldn't be proud to have join this family."

My face got hotter. He was talking about me, wasn't he? He hated me now, perfect.

"But," he continued, "I have gotten to know a some of them, and one in particular really stands out to me. She doesn't behave differently around us because of our titles, but she is the most genuine person here. The best part is that she doesn't think she is anything at all... but I can see it. People are beautiful sometimes, in the way they talk or smile or the way they bite their lip and look angry, when they really just want a hug." He looked away from Jax for a moment and looked at me. "Sometimes people are beautiful, and everybody but them can see it."

My world had stopped. The cameras suddenly meant nothing to me. For once, the only people in the room were me and Luke. We gazed at each other from across the room. I swear I could've leaped over the chairs and gone right up to him, even in heels and a heavy dress. If love was real, he was mine.

"Well," Jax's loud voice pulled my attention to him. He was nervous looking now. He glanced at the Queen every now and again, she was starring daggers at him.

Suddenly I understood. She wasn't in control of her son right now. He had made the choice of me, even though I had told him to leave me alone. She was mad at Jax for letting him speak in the first place. Now the world would see what Luke had said and rumors about him being in love with one of the Selected would fire up by morning. Luke had messed up, but I was glad he did.

"Miss Waters!" Jax looked at Cambria and rushed to ask her questions, trying to take the attention away from the awkward situation.

I was praying that Lil was already free from her house under the Queen's command, otherwise she would be sentenced to death before the Report was over. If she wasn't gone, Luke might've just killed her. That realization made me nauseas. I wanted to run away and vomit. Was she already dead?

I felt numb. I couldn't hear anything anymore, not even Jax standing next to me with a microphone in my face. Oh no. He had asked me something. I needed to focus.

"Miss Mallory, we all know about your adventures before arriving at the palace. It can be said you aren't exactly a rule follower." He smiled kindly and I instantly felt cooler. He was good at making people feel at ease even with a camera on them, he was good at his job. "So, tell me, has it been hard living in a palace with twice as many rules to follow?"

I looked at the royal family. The Queen was starring daggers at me, the King wasn't paying attention, Alexandr was looking at Aubrey, and Luke was half smiling at me. I could do this.

"If I'm bing honest I haven't exactly done everything I'm supposed to do. Following all the rules in life isn't healthy; it's no way to live."

"That would make for a bad queen, if you ask me."

"Not a bad queen, a queen who understand that laws were meant to be broken. If I followed all the rules, I would never have any fun."

Jax shifted uncomfortable and glanced at the Queen again. He was probably just as scared of her as the rest of the world was. _That_ was a bad queen.

I sighed. "Does breaking rules make me a bad person? Depends on who you ask." I noticed that I had everyone's attention for the first time since I got here. They weren't judging me like usual, they were interested in what I had to say. "I might've come here to become a princess and a queen, but I won't let some stupid social rules and judgement change who I am as a person. I will not be fashioned into a maiden that needs saving from a dragon; I am the dragon."

There was silence. So much silence. I needed someone to say something. I needed someone to yell at me that I was wrong and stupid or to tell me I was doing a good job. I didn't care what they told me I just needed someone to say something. Jax was studying me carefully. The Selected girls were staring in wonder. Alexandr had a blank expression. The King looked clueless. Luke looked in love. The Queen was going to rip my head off.

"Okay, Jaxon," the Queen said, standing up and getting the attention of the cameras onto her. "That is all the time we have tonight. Tune in next week for an update on the Selection."

The cameras went down immediately. Queen Amberley turned towards me and started storming my way. Then she stopped when Meghan stood up and was clapping.

Meghan met my eyes and clapped for me harder. Then, get this, all fourteen other girls stood up and clapped too, even Aubrey and Cambria. They might not have liked me, but they knew I was right about the laws being so controlling and fucked up. Laws stopped people from being their own person and from living life. They felt just as oppressed by it as I did.

A quick look at the Queen told me I was in for it. If Lil hadn't been rescued by Max already, then she was dead.

At least I did what I wanted; I made an impression.


	8. Chapter 8

Queen Amberley insisted we all take our meals in our rooms the next day. After I talked on the Report, the world had gone crazy.

Macie and Maddie were sitting with me in my room, reading the magazine.

"'Annalise Mallory says what Illea has been feeling for years. The country was too scared of change, that was until Miss Mallory was the voice of hope that told us a better life was possible.'" Macie clutched onto the paper and continued to read it. "'There have been many riots in the streets since the airing of the Report. Most of the participants are of caste Five and Six. People are demanding a change now, and Miss Mallory has most of Illea's support throughout the Selection. Long Live Annalise Mallory.'"

"Oh. My. God." Maddie was grinning from ear to ear. "Things will change now, they have to. We can have better lives. We can marry Threes if we want to. We can stay out after curfew. We can-"

"Maddie, nothing is changing anytime soon. These people are delusional." I hated to crush her spirit like this. "I just said a few words and people got fired up. Trust me, the King won't give into a few riots. They will be stopped within the week."

"What about the king?"

"You all should know by now that he is another puppet that Amberley controls," Rosalyn piped in from her cleaning.

I nodded my agreement. "Guards have already been sent out to control the rioting. This will blow over soon."

Macie and Maddie were very disappointed. They sadly closed the magazine and set it aside.

Rosalyn hobbled over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I was supposed to tell you to go to the kitchen this evening."

I furrowed my brow. "What for?"

"Not sure. Just do as you are told, for once."

I nodded and pushed out of my chair. To the kitchen it was.

I was too tired to think about what I could be seeing in the kitchen. Had Luke wanted to see me there so his mother wouldn't know? Whatever the reason, I hoped that I could see Miss Petegry again. It had been a while since my encounter with the jolly plump cook. I ate the food she cooked everyday, and I felt guilty that I had forgotten about her.

I walked the familiar path to the kitchen. Last time I was there the kitchen was full of people bustling around each other. It was odd now, standing on the opposite side of the door, to hear that there was no noise now.

My hand reached for the door and pushed it open. Before I understood what I saw inside the kitchen there was a person holding me close.

Lil.

She was here. She was hugging me. She was alive.

I felt so happy I didn't know what to do with myself. I held her close then I pulled her away to look at her and then held her again.

"I've missed you," she said in a joyous tone.

"You've grown," I noted.

She had change in a lot more ways than height. First thing I noticed was that the dirt was scrubbed off of her. She looked clean and refreshed. Her beautiful porcelain skin glistened. She was wearing a small maids uniform that someone had let her borrow.

Miss Petegry put a hand on Lil's shoulder and I turned my attention to her.

"Officer Chance brought this peach to me last night. He told me everything. She is safe with me, but we will have to put her to work with the laundry."

I kissed Lil's cheek and held her again. "She can do any work you need, as long as she's safe. Right?"

She nodded. I could see in her eyes she was going to start crying, and she did. She burst into tears.

"Lil, everything is alright now, you don't need to cry."

She wiped her face on my shoulder. "I can't believe we are in the palace," she laughed. "You have to tell me all about it. I want to know everything about everyone, don't leave out any detail."

"You two can catch up here. I'm going off to bed. Lil, you know where to go?" Miss Petegry hung her apron onto the peg by the wall.

"Can't she stay in my room?"

Lil shook her head. "We have to be smart, Anna. No one can know I'm here. I have a small bedroom. It's a few doors down from Miss Petegry's. Don't worry."

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"So, tell me about Prince Lucas."

I tried not to smile at her, but I just couldn't help myself. I didn't know how she knew. Officer Chance probably told her how we hung out a lot.

And so we sat in the kitchen floor and talk and talked for hours and hours, and I couldn't have been more happy to be warm and fed and in the company of Lil.

"I like the soldier man who came for me," Lil said sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

She was leaning on my arm on the kitchen floor, trying to stay awake to catch up with me.

"Tall? Stupid hair?"

She giggled. "That's the one."

"That's Max Chance. I shot a gun at him in the bank."

Lil gasped and hit my stomach lightly. "He could've died!"

"I wasn't going to hit him. I promise."

We were falling asleep. I twirled a strand of her clean brown hair around my finger.

"He's a nice man. We can count on him."

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and we both sat up stick straight. My heart was pumping twice the normal speed.

"Anna?"

I held Lil's arm in a death grip and gawked at Luke in the doorway. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would surface.

"Who are you?" Lil sounded defensive.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Luke McQuay. Prince of Illea."

The blood drained from Lil's face as well.

"Um," I started, standing up and straightening my dress. "This is, um, don't tell anyone, but this is Lil."

He shifted his body weight from foot to foot. "Why is she here? She had a nice place to stay in the suburbs."

I didn't want to tell him about his mother was threatening Lil, but given the circumstances I had to. I turned to Lil and said, "I need some time to talk with the prince. Okay? Go off to bed, it's late."

Lil stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, but after some coaxing she left the dim kitchen.

I closed the door behind Lil and turned back around to Luke. He was opening up a cabinet, getting out two glasses and whisky.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "You have some explaining to do. I figure we will be here a long while." He poured me a drink and handed it to me. "Start talking."

I didn't know where to start. Where _could_ I start?

"Your mother made me stop hanging out wit you at the gym."

Luke froze with his glass halfway to his mouth. "Fucking what?"

I took a swg and jumped up on the counter to sit and look at him. "She told me I had to stay away from you and stay in line; do what she wanted." He didn't say anything. "She was going to kill Lil. She said she would kill the only thing I loved and I believed her."

He downed his drink and poured another. "How did you get her here?"

"You know Officer Chance?"

"No. I don't know names of the help."

"You should. They are people too and they are all good people."

"Coming from the girl that doesn't know more than five names of the Selected."

Fuck. He got me there.

"Anyway, Officer Chance agreed to help me. He brought her here and she's going to work in laundry. She isn't staying for free, she can pull her own weight and earn a living until I get out of this Selection."

Luke didn't speak. We both stared at the ground. I became embarrassingly aware that I was sitting up on the counter very close to him. His hand was next to my thigh and the other hand was holding his glass. Sure, we had been close before when we fought, but this was different. We weren't in sweaty gym clothes with boxing gloves on. He was in his suit with a few shirt buttons undone and his tie missing. I was in a long evening gown that showed more of my chest then I preferred.

"When do you think that'll happen? Leaving the Selection, I mean."

"I don't know. After the people have started rioting I don't think Alexandr will keep me much longer. I've cause more trouble than I should've, I won't be helping his ratings anymore. The people will be mad at me for giving them false hope once they realize they won't get the law changed like they want."

He put his hand on my knee and looked into my eyes. "Are you crazy? You're an idol to them now. You are the most popular with the people out of all the Selected. Even if Alex wanted to get rid of you, he couldn't." The look in his eyes was adorable. He was so excited for me. He leaned in and continued. "The people need a leader like you. You actually care for them, they aren't used to that. If you got eliminated they would riot more; it would be a slaughter house."

I turned my head to the side and tried to suppress a smile. "I can't be what they want me to be."

"You already are."

I don't remember leaning into him, but it happened. My lips crashed onto his. I didn't know what I thought I was doing, but I'm glad he went with it.

I heard him set his glass on the counter. He slid his hand up my back and tangled it in my hair. With his other hand he cupped my face.

We were hungry for each other. Two broken people were put back together with the help of one another. The madness of it was mesmerizing.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and held his head to me. I finally got to run my fingers through his hair like I had wanted to do since I saw him. His lips were so soft when they trailed down my neck. He pushed me down on the counter and my hand swung out and knocked the bottle of whisky to the ground.

He pulled away from me with a start. The broken shards of glass were all over the floor. I cursed myself and lay with my eyes closed so I could catch my breath.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll, uh, I can clean this up."

I sat up. "I can help. It was my fault."

"No," he said too quickly. "I'm fine. You should get to bed too."

I felt hurt that he wanted me gone so fast, but I nodded. I started to hop off the counter but he took my arm.

"Watch the glass. Here." He picked me up and set my by the door. Of course I didn't have shoes on and would've cut my feet to pieces.

I subcontiously straighten my hair and dress. I wanted to say bye or something, but he was already at work picking up the pieces of glass. I stumbled backward and hit the door.

Once I was in the hall and out of sight I broke into a sprint. My feet clapped onto the marble floor all the way to my room. I threw the door open and slammed it closed behind me. Rosalyn was sleeping in a chair and nearly died when I came barging in. She jumped out of her chair and held her chest.

"Get out," I commanded.

She was trying to gather her wits when I yelled at her again. She didn't complain or ask questions, just left me alone.

Alone. That probably wasn't what I needed. It gave me time to think when I was alone and I had come to the conclusion that I shouldn't think much about things. But I was alone.

What was I doing? Did I just make out with the prince in the the kitchen in the middle of the night? Where would this go? He had to have liked me like that. Did I like him like that? I guess I didn't have to worry about the Queen killing Lil over the matter, but this would never be allowed. It was treason for me to be with anyone else besides Alexandr because I was in the Selection, but he was a prince too.

Another thing about being alone was that I felt free to cry. I didn't like to cry, but I had nothing stopping my confused mind from letting me cry. So, I let the tears flow. I sat on my bed with my knees pulled to my chest. The moonlight caught the gold rose on my bedside table perfectly. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I cried because I didn't know what was going on with Luke.

I cried because I was so happy to have Lil back and so scarred I would lose her again.

I cried because I didn't think I could be the person that the people of Illea wanted to lead.

And I fell asleep alone and crying.

The next morning, before the sun came up, there was a knock at my door. My eyes shot open. I rolled out of bed, still in my dress from yesterday. The knock came again. My heart fluttered. It had to be Luke. He probably thought I wanted to go to the gym every morning again now that the Queen couldn't use Lil to stop me. But I wasn't in clothes for that, and I had sent Rosalyn away so she couldn't help me.

I opened the door anyway. It was not Luke.

"Miss Mallory, I thought I warned you." Queen Amberley pushed passed me into my room and closed the door. "I told you to not step out of line." She was livid. "I told you to stay away from my Lucas."

I opened my mouth to tell her I didn't know what she was talking about, but she didn't let me.

"I saw you two last night, don't worry. I know everything about you Annalise Mallory. I know Lil is here, but not for long."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"I will destroy you and everything you have made the population think you are." She was raising her voice. The fine china on the shelves trembled.

I was going to faint. I had to get away from her or I would loose my fucking mind.

So, I ran. I ran out of my room and away from the wicked queen. I ran down the stairs to where the workers of the palace lived. I didn't know where Lil was, but I would find her.

"Lil!" I screamed as loud as I could. Running through the halls and screaming, perfect plan. "Lil!"

One door opened behind me. I turned and saw her tiny figure come outside. I sprinted at her.

"What is the matter?"

I crashed into her and scooped her up. Where could I take her? We had to leave, together. We had to get somewhere safe and now.

"Anna, what is happening?"

"We have to go. Okay?"

"Put me down. I can run."

I did as I was told and we sprinted up the stairs as fast as we could. I don't know what I was thinking when I led us toward the main entrance of the palace.

Guards surrounded us in an instant. It all happened too quickly. So much screaming. Me screaming for Lil. Lil screaming for me. Guards screaming at us. Queen Amberley screaming at the guards. Then the gunshot.

It made my world stop spinning. It buzzed in my ears for so long. It haunts me every minute of my miserable life. The gunshot that killed Lil.

I kicked a guard in the throat and they didn't stop me from crawling to Lil's bleeding body. Her eyes were wild. I held her head in my lap, her blood soaking me. This couldn't be happening.

I patted her hair and cried over her. She met my eyes finally. Dying, she gave her last little smile to the world that had been so unkind to her. And she was gone. My precious baby that had gotton me through the hard times was gone. I hated the queen and the guards and the stupid palace, but most of all I hated myself. I should've done more for her. I shouldn't have let her come here in the first place. I should've let her stay with Dante. Everything was my fucking fault, per usual.

My ears were clogged with my sorrow. I didn't hear myself scream as loud as I could. I held onto her lifeless, tiny body. The guards were pulling at my arms, but I fought to stay with her. I punched and kicked and head butted.

What stopped my tantrum was a knock in the face with something hard and solid. I crashed down onto Lil and my world went black.

The last thing I can remember before I woke up in the hospital was Lil in a pink ballgown. Her hair was in curls and her smile was as bright as ever. Her giggles were so comforting and peaceful. She was living the life I had always wanted to give her.

Lil will dance in the palace in heaven forever.

* * *

 **I know it was a sad chapter but I hope you will forgive me. Thank you all for reading and thank you for the amazing reviews I have been getting. I love you all dearly and I am glad at least a few people like my work. I really do love you all.**

 **xoxo**

 **jeweleethegeek**


	9. Chapter 9

It was over. My life had crashed. Nothing else matter to me anymore now that Lil was gone. I didn't care if Illea was happy anymore; I didn't care what Queen Amberley did. I had fought and ought and the truth was I was tired.

The hospital wing was dark at this time of the night. No one was in the room except for me. I was sitting on a bed in a hospital gown. My hole body ached with the sorrow I was feeling and I didn't know how to make it stop.

I pushed back the covers and swung my legs to the ground. My journey through the sleeping palace almost felt like a dream. My mind knew where it was going. Up.

I climbed all the flights of stairs until I was on the floor I had been told, along with the other Selected, not to enter. Apparently this was the floor with the bedrooms of the royal family. It didn't really matter to me, I wasn't here to kill the Queen in her sleep or anything. I was planning on taking a different life.

I came to a large window that looked out over the garden. I wasn't aware of what I was doing here, it was like I was sleepwalking. I opened up the large window and the cold air blew my hair back behind my shoulders. Using the strong curtain to pull me up, I climbed onto the windowsill and hung out of the window, clinging onto the stone of the palace walls.

All I had to do was let go. If I released the wall I would fall from the top floor of the palace and hit the ground with a sickening end. A quick drop and it would end, I could be free and see Lil again after this life was over.

Then the footsteps sounded behind me. Someone walked up to the window I was hanging out of and leaned against the wall inside.

"It's a nice night. The sun is about to rise. You know, a person should never go too long without seeing a sunrise. It's eye opening."

My toes tightened on the windowsill. Luke was here.

He shrugged at my silence and took something out of his pocket. I tilted my head inside a little and saw he had taken out cigarettes and a lighter.

"Didn't know you smoked," I noted.

He puffed on his cigarette. "Lots you don't know about me. Want one?" He was so played back and relaxed you would never guess that he just walking in on me about to commit suicide.

I was hesitant to answer his question. "Yes."

I wasn't expecting him to hop up on the windowsill with me. He ducked his head outside of the palace and clung for his life next to me, but he didn't look tense like I was. He wasn't scared of falling. His fearlessness was, in a way, beautiful.

He held up a cigarette and put it between my lips for me. Holding on with one had, he used his other to light it.

We didn't talk for a long time, only smoked and hoped our grips didn't fail us. He let me think and I stared at the welcoming ground below me.

Finally Luke flicked his cigarette to the ground and we watched it fall. It sure was a long way down.

He tilted his head towards me. "What are you doing, Anna?"

That was a hard question these days.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "She's gone." That was all I was able to say to him at first. Then, "I think I hit the point in my life where I am done. I cried and fought, but everything just came crashing down. My demons are screaming louder and I don't think I'm going to fight back this time."

He nodded and hung out over the edge farther. He looked to angelic with the rising sun illuminating his shape. "I won't try to understand what you are feeling. I just didn't take you as a quitter."

"Excuse me?" I tore my gaze away form the ground and starred at him with a furrowed brow.

"I thought you were a fighter." He shrugged at me. "You are a survivor, Anna, it is written all over your body." He slid an arm behind my back to secure me to him, making sure I wouldn't jump. "You weren't born to be soft and quiet, you were born to make the world shatter and shake under your fingertips. It looks to me that you are taking the easy way out. Do you really want Queen Amberley to have that victory over you?"

I let my own cigarette fall to the ground. I thought of my body hitting the ground with that force. I thought of myself crumpling into a lifeless heap. Luke understood that I couldn't give up because then she would win. Queen Amberley will have pride over me, and Illea will be doomed. I couldn't go out like this, it was too easy. When am I ever known for doing the easy thing?

"You are going to leave Illea in this mess? After a spark has been lit, you want to stop fighting. Annalise, you can't give up."

"Why not? Why can't I do what I fucking want to for once. Why does it have to be me that saves everyone? All I ever do is fuck things up. Maybe you should be the public face of this... this revolution." I hadn't thought of it being that, but it was. The riots were becoming worse after my speech on the Report. It really was becoming chaos on the streets.

"Because you aren't a quitter. You will fight because you don't know how to die quietly. From the fist time you were broadcast on television people knew you were the feisty bitch they had all been waiting for. You weren't afraid like the res of the world and it only took a few words from you to start making other people realize that they don't have to be afraid." He ran a hand through his hair and took a long breath. "Listen, Anna, don't let Lil's death be for nothing. You should be wanting to prepare for the next battle. Lil would want you to fight for her. She would want you to be the face of the rebellion."

I let the tears flow down my face. Why did that kind of pressure have to be put on me? I didn't want to be the face of a rebellion, if you could even call it that. My vision blurred from the tears and I started to loose my balance. I felt Luke tug at my waist and we fell backwards into the window together. He couldn't support us so we crumpled to the ground in a heap. I ugly sobbed into his chest and he let me hold not him for as long as I needed.

There we sat in a heaping mess. Him in a white undershirt and pants, me in a hospital gown. I soaked his shirt with my tears and he ran his strong hand through my hair.

"She was all I had."

He shushed me and held me tighter. "I know. I know. She didn't leave you, you know. I can feel her with us at every moment because that's the thing about someone who really loves you, they never leave you."

I wiped my last tears for Lil on his shirt and every ounce of sadness was gone in an instant. A wave of rage took over me as the Devil himself grasped my soul. Looking at Luke, I could see the fear in his eyes as he stared face to face with a demon. He didn't dare appose this force within me, he knew he didn't stand a chance anymore. Every ash in me was being used to mold my weapon that i would wield on the corrupt palace. He held me almost like he was afraid to move. He was afraid of me as the fire was lighting behind my eyes.

"Anna." He moved away from me an inch. I thought he might talk me out of fighting Queen Amberley after he had just told me that was what I needed to do. "She may be evil, but she is my mother."

"Then I'll do this alone."

"What is _this_ exactly? You can't just kill her, that would do nothing for anyone. It has to be the people that revolt against her system. You need an army for this. We need to take our time with planning and figuring how to overthrow the-" He cut himself short and looked up at me with a giddy realization. "Holy shit."

I didn't have time to react before he jumped to his feet and left me in the floor alone. My mind was numb and I wasn't sure of anything that was happening. I wasn't sure if any of this would work or if it was even possible to make that big of a change to an entire country. I

I was sure of one thing, no matter how lost I felt right now without my second half, I was not alone. Luke was here for me ever since I knocked him on his ass on day one at the palace, and he was here for me now. And I didn't think twice before charging after him like a child playing tag.

We ran through the dark hallway, our shadows dancing on the walls as the sun was rising.

Luke slid across the slick floor in his socks and came to a stop in front of a plain looking wall. He looked at me and grind before looking back at the wall and reaching behind a shelf to open up the hidden room door.

I was shocked as the wall opened up and a pitch black room was revealed.

"Is this your secret layer?" I teased, but he wasn't laughing.

"If you ever tell anyone about this room we are both dead. I mean it too, this is top secret. If someone so much as suspects something about this room we are-"

"I got. Thanks."

"Sorry. It's just serious."

"So what's in there."

He didn't answer but lit a candle and the tiny room was awakened. The walls were covered in dusty books that looked to be falling apart. I was almost too afraid to touch any of them as I scanned the shelves. The sight was really breathtaking, and it felt mischievous that we weren't supposed to be in here.

"They are all the books that have been forbidden over the years."

"Why are they forbidden?"

"Probably because most of them are history books. They could help us learn about what this country used to be. We can learn about rebellions and revolutions and- here it is!"

I turned to see Luke with a childlike expression as he held a book in his arms. He really like this stuff didn't he?

" _A Tale of Two Cities."_ He showed me the deteriorating cover. "It talks about people being secretive about the French Revolution until the moment was right to reek havoc. They all observed the people in the towns and an old lady knitted her information out in a sort of map."

"We can't knit."

He rolled his eyes and tossed the book aside, taking my shoulders in his hands and shaking me. "Not the point. The point is that _this_ is a revolution. We have to start slowly and be patient. We need to plan and gather information about who to trust and who needs to be pushed out of our way."

"So, you are in this with me?"

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I will help you as best I can to take down the government portion, but I cannot personally bring harm to my family. I just can't."

I understood him. He had always had a family that surely loves him. I hadn't felt that, and even if I hated the Queen for what she did, he probably still couldn't look passed all the days of his childhood. I couldn't ask him to do something to his own family.

A smile kept onto my face with a new hope. He was right about revolutions not being started in one night, but I wanted it to move quicker. I wanted change and i wanted it now. For Lil and for ever other person who has had to suffer because of laws and injustice, I will fight. I will scream until my last breath. With all the secret information in the room, it was possible. We could get a difference we deserve. I could read all about the history of other revolutions and better ours.

"Alright." I nodded and gazed into his blue eyes where I saw the want for freedom. I saw in his eyes what I saw in Lil's eyes and I still don't understand how, but I saw hope. "What else you got, nerd?"

We spent the entire rest of the night looking through old books. I can't say I remember falling asleep, but I do remember a big pile of books surrounding me. However, when I woke up I was not in that pile of books. I was in a room with a large wall of windows. I was curled into an enormous bed with a fluffy white blanket covering my body, still in a hospital gown. There were books sitting around on the floor and on shelves. The walls had posters hanging on them in uneven ways, but the sleep held my eyes too much and i couldn't make out what they were. Lastly, I noticed a pile of old clothes. No, gym clothes. And a little pile of different boxing gloves and hand wraps. This was Luke's room.

I sat up in a panic, feeling uneasy with the odd environment I had woken into. The walls were a light grey and the furniture was a shining silver. Everything about the room was bright and inviting. I noticed a black piano in the corner next to a dozen shelves of what looked to be comic books, something I hadn't seen before. My mind was fuzzy from all the reading I had done last night or more accurately in the early morning.

"Miss Mallory."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the deep voice speak to me from the door. The man that had called to me was older looking and in a nice suit. He held his head so high I could see right up his large hairy nostrils.

"Miss Mallory," he said again. "I have been told by Prince Lucas to escort you back to your room once you have awoken."

This must be one of Luke's butlers. I rubbed my head. "How did I get here?"

"Prince Lucas didn't want to disturb you too much after you fell asleep reading." The butler knew I was reading, but Luke probably didn't tell him where or what if he was smart about it. "He said it was easier to take you next door to his room rather than down three flights of stair to your own quarters. You were out rather cold, I must say."

I would say so too if I didn't even remember being taken out of the secret library.

"Are you ready to go now?"

The butler looked impatient so I slid out of the bed and took his arm so he could escort me back to my room. I wanted to stay and nose in Luke's room, but that would've been rude. He let me stay in here last night while he was probably already out to work on prince things, whatever it is they work on.

We came to my room and my maids nearly pulled me inside the moment I turned the doorknob.

"We heard you weren't in the hospital wing this morning," Macie said, trying her best not to sound too curious.

"Macie," scolded Rosalyn. "Do not be nosy. It is none of our business where she was. She has had a hard time." Rosalyn did not pity me, but she understood me. I could only imagine the true sadness she feels behind her masked expressions.

"I'm okay now, ladies. I promise. I was having a hard time... accepting it." If the mood hadn't been so depressing and I hadn't been flooded with memories of Lil, I would've told them i spent the night in Luke's room. They would've loved it, eaten up every detail i would've offered to them.

"The body was taken out to be buried. We tried to tell them you would want to see it happen, but they refused." Maddie sat me at my vanity and brushed out my tangled hair. "They are calling the murder an accident. We all know what really happened of course."

"Do not upset her more," Rosalyn scolded from the bathroom.

"It's okay," I insisted. I stared blankly at my reflection. I looked like a new person after what I had just gone through. I couldn't cry for Lil anymore, but I felt a deep grief that would never go away. "I want to hear what happened to her."

"Well," Maddie began again. "Queen Amberley command the shot to be taken. The poor guard, Winston it was, he did as he was told. He didn't know the person was a child, or that she was your friend. He did his duty and took aim after he was commanded to. He was fired after that. They blame him for it all."

"Winston? That sounds familiar," Macie thought allowed. "Does he have bright blond hair?"

Maddie nodded sadly. "That's him. His life is ruined now. He will be an Eight now. They took away everything from him and blamed him for making a mistake."

My heart sunk. "He wouldn't happen to be the guard that used to walk me down to the gym before Luke did it, would he?"

Maddie nodded and I closed my eyes. That guard had always been sweet to me. I remember him snickering the very first time I knocked Luke down. Luke had stormed out and the guard hid his smile when I called him a brat. I rather like him, sad he was forced to take a life without even knowing why. He was doing his duties and thought she was some sort of danger. He trusted Queen Amberley. A mistake no one should make anymore.

"Maddie," I thought a long time before speaking again. "Do you think I am the reading the riots are getting more out of hand lately?" I wanted the opinion of someone that wasn't myself or Luke. I wanted to be sure that they were seeing this difference in Illea too. I needed to make sure we weren't delusional.

"They have a new purpose to life," Rosalyn answered for Maddie as she came out of the bathroom with an armful of dirty towels. "You, Annalise Mallory, have done something that I never thought would be possible in all my years. You have given hope to the hopeless."

I met eyes with Rosalyn through the mirror. She nodded at me and pursed her lips.

"I do not know the other girls in this competition very well, but I believe you would make a stunning queen."

I swallowed hard. It was time to tell them all the truth. I turned in my chair to face them all. "I need to confess some things to you. I can't be queen. It is only because I have been here since the beginning to help the ratings of Prince Alexandr go up. He is using me. He doesn't care about anything, kind of like his mother. I want a change to happen just as much as the rioters, but I can't lead them as a queen of Illea." The realization dawned on me as I spoke. "I have to lead them from the outside. I am no good to them here."

Rosalyn dropped all the towels in her hands crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you saying? You want to leave?"

"I think that might be the best option for me." If I could get away and meet with the people that were leading the riots we might be able to organize a proper plan of deconstruction. Luke could come with me. We could lead the people together against the palace. It was all falling into place. "I was only here for Lil. She is gone now, and I thought I had nothing left to fight for, but I was wrong. I have this country to fight for. It deserves freedom."

Macie sniffled and wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. "We are forever loyal to you, Your Majesty."

Macie was the first to dip into a low curtsy and the other two followed her lead. To them I was already royalty. The really were gifts from God, and i realized it more as they all swore they would help me with anything from here on out.

And I though of Luke and _A Tale of Two Cities_ as I mentally knitted in my brain that these three girls were loyal.

* * *

 **HI HI. Author here! Sorry if you don't get my Tale of Two Cities references but it's cool. So I hope you all are loving the story and please leave a review telling me what you think of it and how I can improve it. Thank you!**

 **xoxo**

 **jeweleethegeek**


	10. Chapter 10

The awkward hush that fell over the Women's Room the next day was almost unbearable. I had spent the entire day before in my room, still recovering from the tragedy and planning our next move. I had made up my mind to run away, and hopefully take Luke with me. My mind had been questioning whether or not he will go with me. I wasn't sure if he could leave all the luxuries he had here at the palace and live a life of nothing, but I would ask him. He might not leave his family for me, but it was worth a shot.

"Hey, Anna?" I looked into the eyes of Aubrey. The other girls in the room were gathering around me too. They must all want to see this cat fight close up. I was sure Aubrey would say something snarky to me about Lil, but she surprised me. "Anna, I just wanted to let you know that, I know we have never gotten along and I always thought that brat of yours was just a sympathy card to get in favor with the public, but I am so so sorry."

I blinked at her. She was actually crying.

Meghan reached up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I made eye contact with her and suddenly felt we were friends again and everything that had happened before was behind us.

All the girls gathered around me in a tighter circle. Even Cambria looked to the ground with a genuine sad emotion that I never thought she could manage.

"Don't get me wrong, I still can't stand you," Aubrey continued and Cambria was quick to bobble her head in agreement. "But I don't care who you are. No one should have to see a close friend be shot in front of them." She dabbed at her eyes with a cloth and tried not to smudge her makeup. "If it were me I would see to it that the guard that was so folish as to fire on a child will rot in prison."

That wasn't right. My maids had explained that the world thought it was the Officer Wilson's fault, but they shouldn't think that. He was doing his duty and following the Queen's orders. How could I convince everyone of that? Audrey and the others would never believe me if I just flat out told them right now. Maybe I could never prove it to them, but I could convince them it was an accident entirely, at least.

"I won't be so harsh on the man," I began slowly, choosing my words carefully. "He thought he was protecting us, right? He saw a stranger and he-"

"I don't think that is an excuse to fire without questioning the person first," Meghan interrupted. She looked down on me with a shamming eye that told me she knew I was hiding something.

"I know the situation seems odd and I know it doesn't make sense why we were there in the first place, but trust me when I tell you it wasn't the Officer's fault. He is a man like all the other guards who are fashioned into weapons and told to find peace. He believed he was doing his job. I blame someone of higher power."

Meghan leveled with me. She understood I meant the Queen. I could tell form the beginning that Meghan was always skeptical of the entire royal family, and I had just confirmed that they really were manipulative. We may not have gotten along recently, but we were together in realizing the Queen and King were not the best rulers for Illea. I could read it all in her look she gave me as she mumbled, "Spoken like a true Queen," and she spun and pushed her way out of the crowd.

Aubrey and Cambria didn't understand as they said something about me blaming God as the higher power. It's not what i meant and I didn't think to correct them as I watched Meghan leave and I mentally sewed her into my master plan of rebellion.

I also didn't have time to go after Meghan and explain things further to her before Lady Christie, the etiquette trainer, entered the room with her fake smile plastered on her face.

"We all know about the incident that occurred," she jumped right onto the topic without even a sympathetic glance. "Tonight there will be a big party. It is all very important. Interviews will be set up for you all to go whenever you feel comfortable. I will tell you you must get at least one sit down interview in before going to enjoy the dance. However, the more the people hear from you the better you will be favored. Favoritism is extremely important because an elimination will be announced at the end of the party."

I noted that several girls gasped, but others such as Cambria looked unfazed.

"More on the interviews," she continued. "The questions will most likely be about the shooting in the palace last night." She glared in my direction like it was my fault. It took all that was in me to only grit my teeth and let her finish talking. "Let's all get the story straight before tonight, okay?"

My ears went numb from being fed the same lie over and over again. I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach the entire time that Miss wiofunvwir was rambling on and on. I asked several times to be excused and many girls commented on how pale and sickly I was beginning to look. But I was not allowed to leave. They wanted to make sure I told the story their way to the interviewers. I was the only person that knew the entire truth, but they were brainwashing me into thinking it was all a strange accident that shouldn't have happened. Honestly, I'm surprised I get to speak at all to any interviewer. They must trust me now that they've tried to break me.

No matter how hard they tried I would forever know this was supposed to happen: Queen Amberley wanted Lil dead from the beginning.

Back in my room I sat in front of my vanity and stared at my reflection, waiting to make my way to the Great Room for the dance. I was not the person I used to be. I hardly recognized myself in the makeup and my hair pinned up with diamonds woven into braids. The soft silk dress I wore kissed my skin ever so lightly as I ran my hands over it.

The sadness in my eyes was unmistakable to Rosalyn when she stepped up behind me and moved a stray hair into place with her wrinkled fingers.

"Chin up princess," she said so only I could hear her. "Or the crown slips."

I grinned at her and began to prepare myself for the load of questions I would get about Lil. Was I ready to re-live her death a thousand times to thousands of reporters? I couldn't even tell the truth. I had to lie in order to make Queen Amberley look good.

"Miss Annalise Mallory."

I turned to see Prince Alexandr at the door.

"What are you d-"

"I thought it would look good if I escorted you to the dance. The people need to see that I'm supporting you in a hard time in your life. You also haven't had any one-on-one time with me like the other girls have. I didn't want it to be weird for you if you get asked about something like that tonight, so I figured I'd give you a moment with me to gossip about in interviews. I'm a kind person, you see."

I rolled my eyes and forced myself to go near him so he could lace our arms together and begin the walk to the Great Room.

"I expect you know the drill about smiling and acting grateful to me once we are in front of the cameras?"

"Yes I know. It is my job to make you look like someone you aren't."

I felt him relax his posture as we continued on. He finally stopped and looked at me with a dark seriousness that I never thought was possible from him.

"Annalise, are you really okay?"

I looked at him, trying to tell if he really cared. His mother had just commanded that Lil be shot. I figured he would side with her about the matter, he usually does, but if seems he was just as upset about it as everyone else was.

"I had no idea Mother planned to use Lil against you like that. I never thought she would sink so low as to kill a child." He shook his head like he was still having trouble believing it. "I am in debt to you. You know I am not a fan of yours, but I don't care who you are, no one should've gone through this."

I swallowed hard. "Nothing you can do can make up for a life."

He nodded. "I know. But I can try."

Then he started dragging me along again. Neither of us spoke another word.

"Hello! Miss Mallory! Please!"

The reporters were all around me. They were all shouting in my face again like buffoons.

"Back up please!" Officer Max Chance stepped between me and the crowd. "She will be taking questions one at a time, as will the other girls. Only ten minutes each. Form a line!"

I made eye contact with him as he walked away and I was being moved towards a seat to start interviews. I mouthed the words, "Thank you", at him and he nodded at me before the first reporter grabbed my attention.

"Good evening," the pointed pixie looking reporter I always see was sitting in a chair in front of me.

I grinned at her, trying to make it look genuine. "Nice to see you again."

"Tell me, do you see the death of Lil as an accident? Do you forgive the soldier that was the cause of her death?"

I had been told to tell her that it was all the soldier's fault, but I couldn't. No one would believe me if I told them it was all Queen Amberley's fault either.

I cleared my throat and thought before I spoke. "Lil was the nicest soul that ever lived on this world. The world tried to make her into a monster but she refused to become something hateful. She was forgiving and saw a shinning kindness in everyone." I took a deep breath. "I will forgive on behalf of her. She still lives in me."

Part of what I said was true. I did forgive the soldier for taking the shot he was commanded to, but I couldn't ever forgive the monster behind the madness.

"So, you think the soldier did it on purpose?"

I leveled my eyes at the camera. "I believe that sometimes we do things because there is someone in our ear telling us to do them. Whether that be some sort devil, I don't think that Officer Wilson was a bad man. He was just in the wrong position at the wrong time." I couldn't tell the truth, but publicly forgiving the officer was the best I could do.

"You think it was all sta-"

"All the time we have for today. Next." Officer Chance was back at my side and shooing the reporter away. "You up for another?" He nodded his head toward the line of reporters waiting to see me.

I shook my head. "I need a break."

I got out of the chair and went to a table where there were refreshments.

I felt the presence of another person standing next to me at the table. They weren't just there but I could feel them looking at me, peering a hole in my head.

"You look great, Miss Mallory."

I turned my head to the man in a handsome dark suit that fit so perfectly it took my breath away.

"I could say the same about you, Prince Lucas." I was unaware of the words that left my mouth as I grinned at him, only focusing on his capturing gaze.

He sat his drink down and rolled his tongue over his teeth before he glanced around the room. The girls that weren't soaking up time with the cameras were dancing with guards or Prince Alexandr.

"Would you care to dance?"

I wanted to refuse after the day I was having, but I couldn't say no to the playful smile and cocked eyebrow. I sighed deeply and looked around nervously for his mother. I took another attempt at refusing.

"Don't worry," he assured me, "She can't consider this inappropriate. I'm just being friendly. If it had been any other girl standing alone I would ask her to dance too, to save her from the awkward aloneness. I know you probably want to be alone, but that doesn't look to well on cameras." He took my hand and set down my glass of water, pulling me out to the dance floor. "Besides, what more can she do to hurt you?"

I was starting to shake my head and pull away when his look stopped me.

"Anna," he pleaded. "Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist. Please."

I could've mistaken the sorrow in his voice for the own in my heart, but I couldn't be sure.

The tears that threatened my eyes kept me from speaking. Thank God that Luke understood that I was still trying to get over the fact that Lil was killed. I didn't want to cry so much for her anymore, but the fact that world was being blinded by such an evil ruler.

He took me in the midst of all the dancing and puffy dresses swirling around and he held onto me. His hand held the the small of my back, supporting me from falling over. I laied my cheek on his chest and I felt every muscle move as he swayed me around in slow circles.

My voice croaked when I first began to whisper to him. "I never got to thank you," I began,

"For what?"

"Convincing me to crawl back inside the palace rather than fall out of it."

"It's not something you should thank me over. Anna, I have seen what you truly are." I thought back to the time he looked afraid of me in the secret library. "I have seen you in dark times and in times where I probably should've run, but I have never turned away from you."

I snickered and pulled away from him to get a good look at his face. "Only a fool would lo-"

"Annalise Mallory. I would like to have a word with you."

I was rudely interrupted by Queen Amberley as she placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it hard so I would release my embrace with Luke and step away from him. She wore the smell of blood and death like a perfume as she hissed at me.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty."

"I warned you on many occasions, yet you never listen." My brain was too tired to think of what in particular she was so upset with this time. Hadn't she taken everything from me? "I," the Queen continued in front of everyone, "will see to it that you suffer."

I scoffed at her, which was major disrespect, but I didn't care anymore. "Queen Amberely, what more could you use against me?"

She gave me a look so filled with evil and hatred that I wanted to smack her right there in front of everyone. Her long bony finger extended and pointed to Luke, making my heart drop to my stomach.

"You wouldn't dare hurt your son."

"Not physically harm him, but I can use him against you in many ways."

Luke stepped forward with the same sorrowful look from before. He was leaving me. I could feel the tug at my heartstrings as he placed a hand on his mother and was scared into silence by her evil eye. He, the man I thought would follow me anywhere, was being pulled away from me.

"I will show you just how wicked I can be to you, Miss Mallory." Queen Amberley looked me up and down before she drug Luke away by his sleeve.

Moments later we were all gathered towards the front of the room where Queen Amberley would make an announcement. Most of the girls were buzzing about the elimination, but I knew this was something different.

We all stood in a huddle of fancy dresses and diamonds. The Queen gave a quick look of achievement to me before she held onto Luke's arm with a death grip. He had no expression on his face. Cameras flashed constantly as the Queen prepared to speak.

"I would like to thank everyone for tuning in tonight," the Queen beamed at a camera. "I have an important announcement that we are all very excited to share." She paused for an achingly long time. "Tonight an engagement will be announced. No, it isn't Prince Alexandr this time, but my other son. Prince Lucas is getting married to the French Princess Cossette."

The cheers and camera clicks defend me. The ground swayed under my feet. Once again the Queen was pushing me down, but she was a fool if she thought I wouldn't keep getting back up.

The ground rushed towards me as I fainted, but was caught moments before the collision. I woke up to Max Chance laying me in my own bed, still in a ball gown.

I sat bolt upright, my maids asking millions of questions. The only thing I was thinking of was Luke, so I went to find my own answers. I pushed aside Max Chance and my maids without answering their many questions.

I ran. I ran all the way up the stairs and followed the path that I remembered lead to Luke's room. I was so angry at him for not telling me. Queen Amberley made it sound like this had been arranged for months.

I took the stairs two at a time till I reached the top. I ran around the corner as fast as I could and hit someone so hard I was sent flying across the floor. I sat there and looked at him for a long time. It might've been the last time I saw him the same. Luke was searching my face for my thoughts, but he himself looked on the verge of tears.

"What is going on? How long have you known you were going to get _married_?" I stood up, my face a red sheet of rage.

"Shut up," he warned and took a step closer to me while looking around to make sure no one was with us.

"Why should I? Why should I ever listen to you?"

"If someone hears you with me we could be-"

"I don't care anymore. I don't care what happens to me, and I definitely don't care what happens to you. All you do is listen to your Mother and follow her every command."

"Can you just let me explain? I didn't know this was happening!" He realized he was shouting and stopped himself.

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, hard. I was sure it would be bruised.

"Let me go right now." The venom that poisoned my voice did not stop him from tightening his grip, almost causing me to wince, but I wouldn't give him that pleasure.

He opened up his bedroom door and shoved me inside. He slammed the door closed behind him and stood in front of it with his arms crossed.

"Let me out of here." My breaths were heavy and I felt like I was breathing fire from my nostrils because I was so mad.

He shook his head. "Not until you stop and listen to me."

I huffed and let my arms fall to my sides. "Fine."

"Mother told me about the arrangement the night I found you hanging from the window. I wanted to tell you but it wasn't exactly a good time to throw more problems at you. For Christ's sake, you had just seen Lil die and you were about to kill youself. It wasn't the best time."

I wanted to be angry at him still, but he was right. It might've made things worse for me if he had dropped the news on me then.

"I didn't get to see you before the public announcement of the marriage. I tried but Mother wasn't letting me out of her sight, and I did try to tell you while we were dancing. We were just interrupted."

"So I am just supposed to be okay with all of this?" I felt tears threaten to spring into my eyes.

"We don't have a choice, Anna."

My name in his mouth made me want to cry even more.

"I have thought about a way out of this ever since I first found out, but my hands are tied." Now he looked like he would cry. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

My ears felt hot and I reached across him to open the door and leave. "You should be."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned the doorknob. Then he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I crashed into his chest and he held the back of my head, pushing me against him in a kiss that was goodbye. A kiss that was so longing for me that it made my entire body ache for him. It radiate the anger we both felt, the sadness, the loneliness.

I pulled away from him and looked at him accusingly. His eyes searched mine and I was still trying to be angry at him.

"I can't decide if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge," I hissed out at him.

He grinned for the first time in a long time and wrapped his arm around my back tighter. "Can I pick?" He mumbled into my neck, holding onto me for dear life.

"We can't do this," I warned, but I let him trail kisses down my neck.

"Anna, this is all the time we have left. Tomorrow the French Princess arrives and we won't ever be able to see each other again."

He was right. I hadn't told him or anyone but my maids, but I was running away. It would be tonight. I had decided that after the announcement.

And so I decided it was best if I left his room now before he made my heartache worse. I held Luke's face in my hands and kissed him hard for the last time. We both felt that it was the final goodbye.

I opened the door and stepped away without looking back.

* * *

 **HEY HEY! So, I wrote this a long time ago and I didn't really read through it so I am sorry if there are gaps or stuff that doesn't make sense because I just don't have the time to look at it closer. Thanks for understanding and don't forget to leave** **reviews! Love you all!**

 **XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

I had never felt so alone. Even when I lived on the streets I had Lil by my side. I might've spent nights crying myself to sleep, but there was always someone for me to go to. I thought the loneliest night of my life was the first night in the palace. I hadn't had Lil then but at least I found Luke and my maids and even Val and Meghan eventually.

But for right now I felt so lost all curled up in a tiny ball on my enormous bed. I was so sad, yet so angry at the world. I jumped out of bed in a fit of rage and pushed all the covers and pillows off the bed. I screamed my bloody head off into the fluffy cloudily pillows and threw a complete full blown bitch tantrum. My maids stood by with their arms folded behind them and watched my silently. I hadn't known them for long, but they understood me so well. They saw my reasoning in my actions no matter how ridiculous they were. Even if they didn't agree with my actions they kept quiet and helped me with whatever I needed anyway.

I sat up quickly and swiped the tears from my face furiously. I jumped up and stormed towards them. They were probably afraid I would hurt them or something, a ball of rage charging at them, but they didn't even flinch out of my way. I laced my arms around the necks of Macie and Maddie and pulled them into a hug with Rosalyn squished between us. Macie and Maddie immediately swung their arms around me and returned my embrace, but Rosalyn went stiff at first but eventually lightened up to us.

I stepped back from them and looked them in the eye. "I have to leave tonight." Their eyes fell with a deep sadness, but they knew it was for the best. "I want to thank you for getting me through this. I really do love you guys. I promise you won't be forgotten"

Rosalyn was the only one not crying her eyes out and was stable enough to step up and speak. "Our queen will be back for us." She was so sure of me that tears threatened to burst out of my eyes again. I didn't think it was possible of Rosalyn's face wrinkled into a grin. Her eyes were glassy, but she was too stubborn to cry. She took my hand and patted it. "What do you need us to do?"

I swallowed hard. "Officer Max Chance will help me." I don't know why I said it, I guess I was just hoping it would be true; that he would go along with helping me escape. "Max Chance and Miss Petegry snuck Lil in though the kitchens." The memory was so distant now, even though it had been a night ago. Saying Lils name still made me wince, but I had to toughen up and fight for her life.

Macie cleared her throat as Maddie swished away to find Max Chance and Miss Petegry. "Sorry Miss," Macie said timidly. "But how are you going to get these rioters to join up as one force. It will be hard to just show up and ask them to blindly follow you."

Everyone was quiet for a while. Then my dear Rosalyn spoke with a stern voice. "We will broadcast it. If we can get your face everywhere, you can tell them you are leaving and where you want everyone to meet you."

I shook my head in frustration. "If everyone knows where I am, Queen Amberley will have me killed there. I will have deserted the Selection without being eliminated. That is highly illegal."

I was too deep in thought to notice that Maddie had returned with Max and Miss Petegry.

Max cleared his throat. "It sounds simple to me." We all turned to look at him blankly. "You need to get yourself kicked out of this place."

I raised an eyebrow at his smirk. "How do you suggest I do that? Alexandr won't just let me leave if I ask; he needs me for his ratings, remember?"

"It is also not allowed for a Selected to harm another. I know all the girls were very mushy and sad for you the other day." I don't question how exactly he knew this. "But they will be back to their bratty selves soon."

I drew my brows together, not following entirely.

Rosalyn pressed her lips together, trying not to grin. "I'd say, Miss Mallory, that it was high time you showed them all just how fierce you can be."

I looked into the eyes of everyone in disbelief. "You want me to get into a fight?"

"Knowing the Queen," Miss Petegry started, "she will not let you go like she would if it were one of the others. She will lock you up to rot. You already committed a crime and were pardoned, this will be her way to set fate right."

Max continued for her. "I have friends that stand guard at the cells. I can get you out and to the kitchen passageways."

Mis Petegry grinned. "There you will be lead out of the palace for good."

"When will the broadcast happen?" Macie chimed in.

Max look down in concentration. "No reporter would risk getting in trouble with the King. He would rip someone apart for delivering your message."

"What about that tiny reporter that always targets me?"

Max's face lit up. "The pixie looking one." He understood. "She wouldn't miss a chance for an exclusive interview with you."

"After I get released from the palace cells," I instruct. "She can get her camera down there to capture the last words of the Outlaw Princess."

"She'd swoon. But how will we protect her from the King's wrath. She was there to film you, but didn't stop or alert anyone of your escape. Sounds to me like she'd be punished for treason."

I light up. "Alexandr will help me there."

Everyone looked doubtful. Max scoffed. "You think he will help you on your escape to form up a group that will attack and threaten the crown? You are mad."

"What the Queen did with Lil never settled well with him. While he was escorting me he told me he owed me a favor; anything. I told him nothing was worth Lil's life. He has no choice but to help us by convincing his father to let the reporter go. I'll make him do it."

"So," Miss Petegry bubbled. "You need to get a date with the Prince Alexandr and then get into a fight that will get you eliminated, but not executed."

Hearing her say the words as a final plan made me shiver. "Easy enough," I muttered.

Macie shook with excitement. "Change is finally coming."

I couldn't let them all down. I had to reach out to the people of low castes. We would change the system, or die trying.

* * *

The next morning I attended all meals and lessons. The girls left me alone. It seemed as though Max was wrong about them ready to turn on me again. But me scoring a date with Alexandr would make them see me as a threat, and they would be out for my blood once again.

While everyone pretended I was invisible, I thought of what I would say to the reporter on the night of my escape. I strutted maps and searched for places that were not occupied by many people. That's when I decided it. We would meet in Bellingham, just north of Angeles. Barely anyone occupied the rainy area. It was perfect.

As the day was getting closer to an end I started to panic. How the hell was I supposed to get a date with Alexandr when I never even see him? How did these other girls do it? I couldn't just ask them, not even Meghan or Val would tell me. They may be the easiest girls to get along with in the Selection, but they still didn't trust me.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Meghan broke my thoughts and my attention was directed towards her, sitting next to me in a brilliant blue dress. She looked flawless.

"What's tonight?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "You really should pay attention during lessons. Tonight the French Princess arrives. We are having a feast so we can all meet her."

I sighed deeply. That's perfect.

Meghan saw right through me and into my mind. "I know you had a _thing_ for him. I don't know exactly what you two did together besides beat the shit out of each other, but it is in the past." I nodded slowly. I knew she wasn't trying to be rude, she was helping me; warning me. "He is engaged and you are in a Selection. It is illegal and punishable by death if you are with anyone other than Alexandr. Even if that someone is Lucas."

I try my best to grin at her, but my sadness wouldn't allow it. "Thanks, Meghan," was all I could muster.

She put her hand on my shoulder and the sadness in her own eyes was unmistakable. I immediately scanned the room and my suspicions were correct.

"Where's Val?" I almost whisper.

She shook her head. "I know you don't take this Selection seriously. You never even worry about being eliminated. Val was taken away after the Report."

I felt so guilty for not even noticing. "I'm sorry I just-"

"Don't be sorry," she snapped. "I don't need your pity. Besides, Val was my competition. I should be happy she's gone."

I reached out a hand to comfort her, but she stood and bounded away from me as fast as she could without running.

I looked after her silently and spent the rest of the evening pushing Meghan out of my mind and focusing on scoring alone time with Alexandr.

* * *

My maids dressed me quickly and I was ushered into the Great Room for the introduction of the French Princess. My head hurt from the thought of her and Luke together. I had to constantly remind myself that I shouldn't even care. I was leaving him anyway.

I walked into the Great Room to see that the Selected were already in there in a circle, talking with one another. I avoided the group of girls that was exceptionally smaller than I remember.

I stand off to the side and look down at my hands and dress. I was so pampered. Soon I would be back to my normal self with dirt and grime all over me and my pants and no makeup and- I couldn't stop myself from grinning from ear to ear.

My grin disappeared at the sight of Queen Amberley and her family following in behind her.

"Hello ladies," she beamed at us. "Thank you for joining us in the welcoming of Princess Cossette."

I looked down the line for Royals and saw Luke standing at the end of the line. His hands were clenched together tightly, his shoulders were tense. I drank in every last detail about him from his too perfect hair that was usually messy, to the muscle that jumped in his neck at the name of his new bride. I would miss him so much.

His eyes shot at mine, sensing me watching him. When they looked into me I felt so exposed and raw. I wanted to look at him longer, but I forced myself to look away when the tall skinny girl that was Princess Cossette entered.

He face was beautifully pampered, her eyebrows were thin and a light brown, like that had been stamped there in perfect symmetry. He pale arms were very thin, but not the type of thin of a person that had been starved. She wore a silver crown with multicolored jewels. It sat perfectly on her shinning caramel hair that rolled down over her narrow shoulders. Her silk dress clung to her and showed off everything about her in a perfect way. She did not look to be pompous or proud. She was a gorgeous work of art.

The King stepped up to give a speech, but I was too focused on Cossette to listen. I prayed that she would be good for Luke. i didn't care about anything else in that moment but that he would be happy with her. She was his for the rest of his life, and I hoped to God his life with her wouldn't be miserable. I wanted him to forget me in that moment, to wipe me from his memory and focus on his flawless bride.

People started to mingle together again, having private conversations and slowly introducing themselves to Cossette. I thought of going up to talk with her, get to know what type of person she was, but then I realized I had a mission here. I spotted Alexandr with no trouble.

I swiftly swept up by his side. He glanced at me, confused as to why I was with him. He knew I didn't like him at all, but I needed to change his mind about that.

"What do you think about the French Princess?" I asked him carefully.

He scoffed. "I should've known you were here on behalf of _his_ well being."

I blinked up at him in shock. "Excuse me? I was just wandering if she was-"

"A bitch? If she would treat him right? You only think about him and it's maddening"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Are you _jealous_? I was kept here for so long to help your _ratings_ , remember? Luke was the only one that didn't look at me like I was something he had just picked off of the bottom of his shoe. So, I'm sorry if you are mad that I spent so much time with him."

Alexandr was quiet.

"I never threw myself at you because I knew I wasn't even an option. You despised me and your mother would never let you marry me. So, I didn't even try."

"That's it," he said more to himself than to me. "That's why it's driving me crazy. You aren't like them and never came onto me. That's why it makes me want you so bad."

I take a wary step backward. "Maybe if you had been nice to me I would've tried to talk to you more. But being an obnoxious dick all the time won't get you everything."

He was taken aback by my words and for a moment I was afraid he might slap me or order me to be taken away. When he was quiet for long enough I curtseyed to him mockingly and stormed away.

I really fucked that one up, didn't I? So much for getting a date with Prince Alexandr.

That night, once I was back in the safety of my room, I sat on my bed all alone with my knees pulled to my chest. I stared at the stuffed bear that once belonged to Lil. The memories of her smiling on the streets next to me flashed by my eyes. Her small boney body shivering. I could still see the dried blood around her lip from a mugger that tried to take what little we had. It was a bad life, but at least we were both alive and together.

My eyes went then to the gold coated rose that lay next to the bear. This time images of Luke passed by me. His face next to mine, our breaths becoming one. His hands trailing up and down my body, tangling in my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut, my chest aching. Luke is gone. He is not yours. He is happy now.

I told these lies to myself until I opened up my eyes again. When I did I spotted a piece of paper on the floor. I jumped out of bed and I will admit that every part of me was praying that the letter that had been slid under my door was from Luke. But it wasn't

I opened up the latter and read it through carefully.

"Tomorrow after dinner. I'll retrieve you from your room. Wear something nice.  
-Alexandr"

The letter was so simple and demanding. I knew I was the one that was looking to have this date with Alexandr, but I had never felt so scared. I hated that he made me so uncomfortable. I could handle anything he would say to me or even do to me. I had a purpose and that was to convince him to help me in my grand escape.

I would do whatever he wanted tomorrow, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

I took a deep breath that night, waiting for my date to begin. I had made sure to let all the girls know about the Prince asking me. They begged for details about the letter, but I gave them none. Cambria looked about ready to rip my head off for not sharing, but the truth was that the letter was anything but special. I was sure they had all gotten extravagant invitations and flowers when they were asked for alone time.

What I hated the most about the date was that even if I had wanted to, I could not have said no. Saying n to the Prince was not allowed, that was made clear from the beginning. Alexandr could do anything to me and I would have to let it happen. My skin crawled at the thought of him touching me at all.

The gentle knock at my door made my heart race.

Maddie went to the door and opened it with a curtsey. Alexandr stood straight, his suit perfectly fit to him.

"Good evening, Miss Mallory."

I turned to him, my soft black curls trailing down the open back of my silk crimson dress. "Good evening," I timidly squeaked.

He seemed to stare at me for a long while, making me shift with discomfort. "Shall we get going then?"

I nodded and took his arm in mine, letting him lead me down the hallway. "May I ask where we are going exactly?"

He grinned at me. "It's a surprise."

I tried my best not to worry about the location of the date. I let him lead me where we needed to go, only focusing on the clicking of my heels on the marble of the abandoned hallway.

"What will you do after you leave the palace?"

His question through me off guard. Did he know I was running away?

"I mean, once you get eliminated, which you will since you made it very clear how you feel about me." He kept his eyes forward, though I starred at him long before answering.

"I have no idea. I won't have anyone to worry about protecting anymore." My mouth told him one thing but my mind was thinking another. I would have everyone to worry about once I ran away. I would be responsible for every life this revolution might cost.

"I must say I am not fond of your opinions on most things." I could tell he was thinking of my outbursts on the Report. "But you are the most entertaining thing we have had hear in a while."

"What an honor," I say with as little venom as I could manage. "I think if I stayed any longer your mother might pop a vain."

He laughed. A very genuine deep laugh. I had never seen him smile with joy before. Usually it was a plastered fake smile for the cameras or a visitor. I admit his laugh was warm and welcoming. I almost felt a sense of pride for being the cause of such a thing.

"I haven't seen her so mad in years. You really know how to rub her the wrong way."

I grinned at him, meeting his cold dark eyes. "I seem to have that affect on people."

Alexandr opened up a door and we were finally to the location our date was to take place. When I walked through the door I found it hard to breath. The beauty that i was seeing was like nothing I could have ever imagined.

I was blinking up at a dark void that continued on forever. The black night sky was dotted with millions and millions of sparkling stars. The shimmering was mesmerizing.

"I've never seen anything like this," I started.

"I thought you might like it."

"I was always surrounded by buildings growing up that I never even knew this whole world was here." We were so high up on the palace roof that no other lights from below affected the sky. We were alone with the darkness and I didn't feel scarred of Alexandr anymore. The stars were somehow comforting me.

"Luke suggested I take you here," he admitted.

I whirled around to look at him, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "I wanted your last night to be something to remember."

My heart stopped. He knew my plan. This was the end of me. How was he so calm about me attempting to run away and start a rebellion? He would never let me go. "How did you-?"

He smiles at me again and I feel the warmth. "I figured you would leave. You probably want to go start a real life of your own."

I feel myself sigh of relief. He doesn't know the plan. He knows nothing about the rebels and me going to join them.

"I know you and Luke were," he chose his words carefully, "close. But there is nothing for you here anymore and like I have told you I really do feel bad about the things that have happened to you here."

We are both quiet. What the Queen did to Lil haunts us both.

Now was my chance to get what i want. "You once told me you owed me a favor for what happen to Lil." Her name is sour in my mouth.

Alexandr nods slowly. "I feel it is only right since you lost your only family."

I take a step towards him. "You were right about me leaving."

"You want me to protect you," he guessed. "You will be killed for deserting and my mother won't let you be eliminated, so you want me to keep them off your trail?"

I shook my head and leveled my eyes on him. "You will not protect me. You will protect the reporter."

He looked greatly confused. "A reporter?"

"Not a reporter, but _the_ reporter. You will know her when the time comes. Queen Amberley will be asking for her head and you will keep her from harm. Let her live at all costs."

"Annalise, I am not sure what you are talking about. What are you planning to do with a reporter that might get her killed?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "I can't tell you that."

He pursed his lips in dissatisfaction. "Fine. I'll do it."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Thank you," I breathed. "Not just for this, but for everything. You might be a grade A douchebag, but very deep deep deep down you might just possibly be a good person."

He shook his head with a smirk. "Don't get your hopes up."

We didn't speak of anything else of importance for the rest of the night. We sat on the palace roof and starred into the stars. I wished with everything that I was that I could sit here and look at the stars forever.

But I knew better. Tomorrow I was to set my plan into action, starting with punching Meghan.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning of my escape. My maids wake me up quickly and usher me to breakfast. When I get there I don't notice all the eyes that look at me walking in late, I am too focused on the sick feeling I have in my stomach. A thousand scenarios play in my head. Ones where I get caught and others where we take over the palace one day. Leaving the palace is risky. What if the riots are nothing of importance and people really don't want to band together for change? What if this is all for nothing?

"Late, as always."

Meghan sits up straighter when I plop down beside her.

"Meghan," I try to find the right words. "When we first met you said you admired me for doing what I needed in order to survive."

She didn't take her eyes off of her plate, but I could tell she was shocked at the topic I brought up. "It was something like that."

"I know you don't trust me, but I need you to forgive me for what I have to do."

She paused her eating, but still didn't look at me.

"I am sorry, Meghan. You and I are similar in so many ways and I think that's why we never got to be true friends; we just butt heads too much."

When she finally looked at me her eyes were glassy from holding back tears. "Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Her voice was weak. Her friend Val had left her and now I was going too.

"I have to do this if we want change to happen. I can't help anyone from in here anymore. I have to reach people on the outside."

She looked very confused, but I knew she was already starting to understand. "You're doing it? For real? The rebellion is happening?"

I needed to get outside of the palace and form an organized group. I had to help people form so we could make a real difference in the caste system. I wanted to tell her this, but there was no time and too many ears.

"I'm sorry," I said again and curled my hands into fists. With one swift motion I send my fist hurling at her jaw and they collided with a sickening crack.

Screams erupted from all around me. The few Selected girls that were left bounced up from their seats and as far away from me as they could get. Meghan's chair tipped over and she fell onto the floor, clutching her face.

I looked down at the ground numbly and didn't fight as two guards took me by the arms and dragged my limp body away. I soaked in the Great Room for what I thought was the last time. This was goodbye to Meghan and the Selected. This was goodbye to the smirking Queen Amberley and the shocked Alexandr and the king. This was goodbye to Cossette and to Luke who looked at me like he didn't even know me.

I was no longer just an outlaw to them who had tried to rob a bank to feed a starving child. I was a monster. I had attacked an innocent and would never be seen by them again.

I was taken into the hallway as they looked on in horror. I smiled at them all; a grin of the devil himself. They might think they had seen the last of me, but all of Illea would see my face that night and they would soon bow to their new queen.

* * *

"You really gave her a shiner," Max said as he walked into the dungeon I was being kept in.

"Her jaw really broke my hand too," I held up my black and blue hand.

He shrugged as he motioned for another officer to unlock my cell.

"This is Officer Arven, by the way. He's a good friend." Max and Arven both glanced awkwardly at one another and shifted their weight. I didn't press the matter, but something unspoken was conversed.

Arven nodded a greeting at me and fiddled with his keys. "Your lady with the camera is just outside."

"She doesn't know you've been arrested or why we are in the palace dungeon so you might want to avoid answering her questions about that unless you want her to change her mind about airing this."

I step out of the cell and nod slowly as I try to collect my thoughts. We are to meet at Bellingham. That is the most important news. I won't have to worry about Queen Amberley since I didn't exactly commit a crime. I was only eliminated.

"You might want to cover that up." Max takes my broken hand and I clench my teeth to keep from wincing. He doesn't seem to be bothered by my pain and wraps it up in a white cloth for me. "Go get 'em." He gave me one final bow as did Officer Arven.

I pushed my way into the hallway and was greeted by the pixie reporter. "Miss Mallory, how lovely for you to get in touch with me."

"It is good to see you, but I must say I am in a rush."

"Understood." She motions to the camera man behind her. "We are live with Miss Annalise Mallory here at the palace." She grinned at the camera and pulled me up beside her. "Miss Mallory I hear you have some important news to deliver?"

I take a deep breath and look into the camera. "Ladies and gentleman of Illea, I come to you tonight with a proposition. Change is needed in Illea and I think many of us can agree on that. No matter what you have heard, I can tell you that riots have been doubling everyday. If you want to fight for this cause meet at Bellingham. The place is mostly ruins. We must make haste with these plans as enemies of us will be joining us there as well."

I tried to imagine how we could avoid being caught by guards. We would all be executed for treason if they beat us there. Luckily, Max had already cut the connection of my broadcast from the palace. I would have a head start on them, but they would eventually find out about the meeting and come looking.

"This is a dangerous time and I can not promise the safety of anyone. But if you seek change as much as I do, the cost does not matter. An old founding father once said 'It is the first responsibility of every citizen to question authority'." I thought back to the memorized words of Benjamin Franklin form a textbook in Luke's hidden library. "I am questioning the authority of Illea and I suggest you all do the same. We will not be labeled by our castes for any longer."

I blinked slowly and found the courage to finish my statement. "Long live the rebellion."

Before the reporter could react or ask anything else, I darted away.

Max and Arven were waiting for me at the end of the hall to escort me to the kitchen. If someone did question why I was out of my cell they could say that Queen Amberley requested my presence and they were carrying out that request by retrieving me.

My heart pounded in my chest and almost exploded when alarms started to blare. An escaped prisoner. They knew I was out.

"Max you have to go. If they see you with me they will be suspicious of you. I can get to the kitchen myself."

He didn't question it. Arlen and Max turned in the opposite direction and I sprinted away as fast as I could in heels.

I pushed through the kitchen door just as a squadron of officers rounded the corner. Miss Petegry was alone in the dark kitchen.

"Hurry it along dear!" Her voice was hushed but urgent. "We haven't got all day. Follow the passageway out to the forest. It should be a clean getaway."

I balled my dress up into my fists and squeezed through the secret door that Lil had emerged from so long ago.

"Oh, Miss Mallory!" Miss Petegry held out a backpack to me. "Your maids packed you some things. We can't have you running around the slums in a ball gown now can we?"

I snatched the bag and hugged her tight. Her plump body pushed me away into the dark tunnel. Her eyes were wild looking and I could not mistake the sparks of hope that bounced around in them.

"Long live the rebellion," she whispered and sealed the door.

* * *

The tunnel was dark and damp and muddy. I could feel my lungs struggling with the space. I clutched my chest and tripped over my dress about a dozen times. The whirlwind of memories that beat my brain were unbearable. It felt like a lifetime ago that I was plotting out a scheme to rob a bank. That was so simple compared to the impossible mission I was trying to complete now.

Finally, the light from the moon shown into my view. I charged at it as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast with me slipping in the mud. When I burst out of the tunnel the castle was far in the distance. Every part of me was caked in mud and I needed to change out of my dress desperately, but I also feared the guards that would be looking for my in the woods that lie before me.

I slung the pack onto my back and stumbled around through the trees. I could still hear the defending alarms coming from the palace. I constantly reminded myself that all they knew so far was that a prisoner had escaped. They hadn't seen the video that had been released yet, there was no way. They didn't know that I was raising an army. When they did find out I planned to be well hidden from them and nowhere near the place where I had asked to meet everyone.

The sound of barking dogs sent chills down my spine. _Run. Run. Run._ My heart spoke the words with every pounding beat. My veins coursed with adrenaline and I didn't even feel the rocks jab into my sides, drawing blood, as I stumbled on tree roots.

Through the winding trees I saw city lights. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. This close to the palace I must have been in a city of Ones or Twos. I would stick out like a sore thumb in my muddy and torn dress.

I jumped a fence, my dress ripping on the wires. I was inside the city. It didn't take me long to slither into the darkest of alleyways.

I leaned my head against the back walls that surrounded me. My head pounded and my hands were shaking. _Get up._ I couldn't. I know I needed to get to Bellingham, but I had no idea where I currently was. How was I expected to get there before the troops probably on their way already? This was by far the worst plan I have ever thought of.

Just when I was sarting to calm down, a hand clamped over my mouth. Not just a hand, but a hand with a cloth that reeked of chloroform. I was out like a light.

* * *

Dreams can be taunting sometimes. They fill your mind with all the bad things that have happened to you. Or all the good things that you can no longer have.

I wake up in a coughing fit. My eyes adjusting to the bright lights that hang over my head. I can't see anyone, but I feel the scratching ropes that bind my hands to the wooden chair I am forced to sit in.

"Hello?"

My voice in unrecognizable to my own ears. It croaks out like I hadn't used it in days. Maybe I hadn't? It was hard to tell how long I had been asleep for, but my torn ball gown was still on my body, glued to my legs with mud.

"Good to see you again, Anna."

The voice that spoke to me from the darkness was familiar. I hadn't heard it in over two years, but it was like yesterday to me. He had been the man I trusted to keep Lil. I knew he did a poor job at it, but I didn't expect anything less from a dealer and con man.

"Dante." The bored tone of my voice drove him mad.

He stepped out into the lights and I took in every part of him from his tanned Mexican skin to the fresh scars that lined his face and neck.

I scoff at him. "Looks like you've been to hell and back."

He shakes his head. "I'm still in hell."

Dante might've been the type of man that only looked after himself, but I learned all my tricks from him. I learned to survive as a child from observing his skills about stealing. In a sad way I owe him my life for giving me shelter. He was the closest thing I had to any type of parent. He taught me to be tough and not to trust. That's why I especially don't trust him.

"What do you want from me, Dante? I was in the middle of something important."

This time it was his turn to scoff. "You call having a mental break in an alleyway important?"

I rolled my eyes and tugged at the ropes on my hands. My muscles and fresh wounds screamed. It was no use.

"Listen here, amigo. I am trying to help you."

"Oh, yes, pardon me. I forgot that helping someone meant tying them to a chair in some creepy warehouse looking shit-hole."

He grinned at me. "You haven't changed a bit." At my threatening glare he proceeded to explain himself. "I had you bound so you would go ballistic and attack when you woke up. I know you, you don't listen to others well."

"I do too, you piece of -"

He cleared his throat loudly and glanced at me, proving his point and shutting me up.

"Like I was saying," he continued. "After you sent out your important message about a rebel meeting, I knew a bloodbath was to follow. There was no way you could make it to Bellingham from the palace in what little time you had."

"I could've done it," I weakly protested.

He raised his brows and spoke to me like a child. "No. No, you could not have. I took it upon myself to gather up the legitimate people that were there for the cause from Bellingham and took them south of Angeles. Anna, let me tell you. People were turning on each other in Bellingham. It was something I had never seen before. My suspicion for the cause of all the fighting was that the higher castes had hired men to go out and fight those that showed up."

I shuddered at the thought. The upper castes were so threatened that they sent in their own troops to disarm the rebels. How haunting.

"That was before the king sent in his own men. They didn't even arrest people, Anna. They shot them on the spot. It was like they didn't even matter. The guards opened fire on anyone and everyone that was there. I got out as many as I could."

I had to blink back tears at the thought of Officer Max Chance being forced to shoot down thousands of innocents.

Dante cleared the sadness and memory from his throat and looked up into my eyes with a weak shrug. "I told you; bloodbath."

He lets me take in all the information for a few minutes before he starts to cut my hands free from the chair.

I finally get up the strength to speak. "Where is everyone now?"

He nods toward a set of rotting doors. "In there. We aren't many, but we can fight. We know how to survive."

I swallow hard and push open the doors, expecting ten or twenty people to look up at me and accuse me of the bloodbath Dante had described. Everything was my fault and I deserved an execution for it. I was the reason so many people met, hoping to join a cause and make a difference. Instead they showed up only to be mowed down by the king's men.

However, what I saw on the other side of the door was breathtaking. There had to be at least 500 people in the cramped room, looking up at me standing on the balcony above them. They all erupted into whoops and shouts when I stepped out. The people were all blood stained and grimy, but so was I in my disaster of a dress.

Dante stepped out beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It might've been a stupid thing you did with that broadcast, but I'll say it brought a lot of people together; people who had excepted their fate to be nothing more than shoveling horse shit on a farm for the rest of their lives now have something to look to: you. You gave them hope."

The yells of the people shook the tin walls and made me afraid that the balcony might rip away from the wall. I held onto the railing and wrinkled my bare toes on the ground.

The crowd fell to a hush when Dante put his hand up. "Time to light the fire in them, Your Majesty."

I watched him bow and shuffle back through the doorway. All eyes were on me. I had talk infant of a camera a dozen times for the Selection, but now that I was in front of an important audience I felt speechless.

Where do I start? Do I apologize for the loss I've caused? Do I think up an attack plan for them? Do I ask about strategies and weapons we may posses? I had no idea what they wanted from me.

"I have been told a million times that I was bringing hope into people who had nothing. I have been told that I am a queen rising from the dirt of the lowest caste. I have heard that I am a miracle to those who did not believe in such things." The silence of all 500 people bore into my and stung my ears. "But I am here to say that it was not me who brought hope to you, but you who have shown me how to live. I was nothing for years and years and years. My family didn't want me. When I entered the Selection I had people who saw me and they became what I never had. Queen Amberley has taken away everyone that I have ever loved." My voice was a dangerous tone. "Now we must take from her."

Many people called out in agreement.

"The revolution starts now. We attack in tomorrow night with all that we have."

The crowd cheered again, followed by a "Long live the rebel queen!"

My words were so cheesy sometimes it made me want to kick myself in the face. I walked off of the balcony and into the dust room with Dante. "How many weapons do we have?"

"Besides man made items and tools? Zero."

"Not a single gun?"

"Nope."

I sighed. "Well, looks like I know what our first trip to the palace will be for. We need to get to their armory and take everything we can carry. You lead the people to get weapons, that is if you won't desert them."

His glared at me. "I might've been all about myself back then, but you haven't seen me in years, sweetheart. I've change."

I cock a doubtful eyebrow at him.

"Alright I mostly changed. I know this is important, though. I would never leave these people behind. I want to see a change in the caste system as much as the next Seven."

I nodded. I completely understood him. He didn't like working with others, but if this was what it took to break the system then he was all in. "I can get you all inside. After that you need to cause as much damage as you can. Split into two groups. One group to vandalize and fuck shit up. The other to get to the armory."

"And what about you? You gonna sit back and eat popcorn while we risk our lives?"

"I have something else we need to get."

"And what's that?"

"You will think it's silly you illiterate pig, but I think it's about time we all had a history lesson." He stayed silent, not following. "There is a library of forbidden books. Trust me, they can help us. If we can look at how governments used to work than we can try to form it back into those."

"Those governments are no more because _they_ didn't work. What makes you think they will now?"

I shrugged. "All I know is this one needs to change. So leave the book thieving to me."

He sighed with doubt and dread. "Alright. I'll brief the others and get to making as many molotov cocktails as we can hold."

I grinned. "That's the spirit."

My outer appearance told Dante that I was confident in my abilities to get them all in safely and get what we needed, but I was terrified. People could die during this; more blood on my hands. My heart raced up into my throat and I swallowed it back down, following Dante back onto the balcony.


	13. Chapter 13

Hushed whispers filled the tunnels. It made me sick forcing myself to trudge back through them, but this time I wasn't fearing for my life. I felt sure of myself and confident. Everyone that stood behind me knew the plan. We would get what we needed and get out. I would run for the secret library that Luke had showed me so long ago, and the others would go for the armory.

Dante squeezed through the kitchen secret passageway first. It was so late into the night that all the servants were asleep by now. We did not plan on doing this quietly, that was too easy. We were going to make a statement. This was time to show them that we were a force that they should fear, that they will fear.

Dante beckoned for us to come out of our hiding spot. I bounced out of the tunnel with a new wave of energy. I let the others rush passed me and fill the hallways outside of the kitchen. The battle cries and shattering of the handmade bombs filled my ears. It had begun.

I kicked open the kitchen door and took off in the opposite direction of the rebels. I felt free as I ran down the hall, the sirens that had already been sounded filled my ears. I felt comfortable, more like myself, in the pair of tight fitted pants and tank top that my maids had packed for me. I wore an old brown leather jacket over top of my clothes. We thought about covering our faces to hide our identities. Many of them did, probably more than half, but I wanted to be seen. I wanted them all to remember me. I wanted them to be afraid of me. I wanted power over them.

My boots echoe through the corridors. I took the too familiar stairs two at a time. The screams of the Selected and of servants were now present among the chaos behind me. _Get to the library._

My head whirls when I see Queen Amberley burst from her room in a white robe. I skid to a stop and slide behind a flowing curtain of velvet, praying she didn't see me. I listen to her yelling at the king as they rush passed me.

"I told you we should've had the safe rooms built when the riots first started," she scolded the king.

"They were not in our budget yet, Amberley," the king sounded annoyed, like they had had this argument a thousand times. I had never heard him fight back against Amberley before. She usually walked over him and told him what to do all of the time. "Our country is not exactly holding together well. We splurged on the troops going out to find the girl _you_ had to capture so badly. And we didn't even find her."

He was talking about me. Amberley forced him to send men to Bellingham to capture me. They made it look like it was for the rebels committing treason, but it was all for me. Amberley knew that without me the rebels wouldn't unite. Too bad for her she was wrong. Dante already had them formed, I just stepped in as an extra push for them.

"You know as much as I do why she is dangerous. She will be our downfall if you do not take the precautions I told you to. If the Selected get injured it is all over for us all. We will be ruined."

Cossette came bounding out of her room as well. I could hear her muttering words that I did not understand, probably because they were in French. I waited to see if Luke and Alexandr were going to exit next, but neither of them came. I figured they were already gone, probably up late at night somewhere together, so I ditched my hiding spot as soon as the coast was clear and bolted for the hidden library.

I felt along the familiar bookcase and unhatched it. The casing slid away and I slipped into the dark room. There was no time for me pick out the books that I wanted the most. I took the empty bag that I had with me and filled it with bulking books. Once it was too heavy for my to carry, I slide a few more from the shelves and put them in my arms to run with.

I took in a breath of the room that I had spent the night in after Luke had saved my life. I hoped he was safe, away from the chaos and damage that the rebels were doing. He knew I was going to come for the palace. The only reason he didn't join me was because of the position it would put him in against his family. He loved them, and I understood that. He also was engaged. His life was planned out and perfect, I couldn't expect him to run away with me and live a life of nothing and poverty. We had our moments before, but that was all they were, little moments, soon to be forgotten.

As I hopped down the last set of stairs I made eye contact with Dante from down the hallway. He was illuminated by the flaming curtains that framed the windows. The walls were spray painted with slurs and all the furniture and antique decorations were shattered. The palace that once looked so perfect now looked like ruins. It would take them days to clean what we have done to them.

I ran with the bag of books hanging from my arm and two more clutched in my hands. Dante grinned at me and nodded. They got the weapons. I saw the masked rebels carrying multiple guns back into the kitchen.

That's when the guards arrived and opened fire.

I heard myself shriek as blood splattered onto me from the rebels that had been shot dead. The sounds of bullets on flesh played on my head. I fell down with the lifeless bodies. It took me a moment to convince myself that I was not the one that had been shot.

I looked across the floor and saw that the books I had been holding had slid across the floor. A hand reached to pick the two books up. It was Dante. He waved his arms wildly at me. Though I couldn't hear what he was shouting, I read his lips easy enough. _Run._

Knowing that Dante had at least two books with him, I was satisfied to die. I knew he could lead the rebels better than I could. I wished I could've laid down and died right then, but there was something in me that wasn't settling well.

I pushed myself up and ran in the opposite direction of the kitchen door as Dante disappeared inside it. I prayed that Dante got the books back out of the tunnel and that there weren't more guards waiting for them at the end of it.

I looked back to see the guards swarming into the kitchen now. I ran faster and faster. The banging bag of books weighed me down, but I pressed forward, searching for a new escape route.

There was none to ask for help now. I could not drag people like Miss Petegry of Max Chance into this mess anymore. If they was spotted with me they would be executed. I was alone and I needed to find my own way out.

I was running through the Great Room when a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me with suck a force I thought my shoulder might pop out of place.

"Miss Mallory."

I turned to see that my captor was Alexandr. He no longer looked like the boy that I sat on the roof with for hours, looking at the stars. He was stern and his emotions were masked over. He was back to doing his duties of being a prince, and that was turning me over to the queen.

"Alexandr, listen to me," I tried to reason with him, but his grip only tightened.

"You will address me properly," he warned. "I am your prince and your behavior will not be tolerated."

If it had been Luke he would've understood why we had to break into the castle; Luke wanted the change as well. But Alexandr saw that everything was perfect the way it was. In his eyes I was a criminal through and through.

He bellowed for the guards immediately. They came rushing through all entrances in no time.

"Alexandr, listen to me! Please. I did this for good! We can't live like this anymore. People are starving on the streets and the upper castes don't even give a damn. We can help them." I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was being forced away from him.

"Overthrowing the kingdom will not be of any help to them," his tone was threateningly low. "You have done nothing but commit treason. A crime worthy of a public beating followed by execution."

He was stone cold. It didn't bother him at all that I was going to die. "I should've known better than to sympathize with such a brainwashed son of a _bitch_."

The words hit him hard, I could tell. He tried to hide it, but his facade faltered.

My attention was forced from Alexandr and to the new crowd forming in the Great Room. I looked into the dozens of faces around me until I found the one I wanted. _Luke._

His eyes bore into me. I expected him to look disappointed or angry, but he was nothing. I thing that hurt worse than him screaming at me for being a fool. He had a face of stone, no emotion detected.

Queen Amberley slid in beside him. This was her doing. I was wrong about Alexandr being the brainwashed one, he knew what he was doing and agreed with it. The one under her complete control was Luke. This was how she was hurting me. I remembered her saying to me that night of the ball that she would use Luke against me. I didn't think it would bother me if I saw him with his new fiancé, considering she was so flawless, but the fact that he didn't even care about the importance of this revolution was what stung because deep down he knew this government was corrupt, but she was fooling him into thinking otherwise.

He had spent a night with me mulling over ideas about this revolution. He showed me books and gave me ideas. I thought he was on board with me, even if he wasn't committed to running away from his life. I knew after Cossette came into the picture that he was not mine ever again, but I wanted to be allies.

He was a robot now, and his mother held the controls.

That's when the rest of the tears that were building up inside of me burst free. I cried for Luke and for Lil and I cried for the fallen rebels whose blood stained my skin. I cried for the castes and for the helpless men that Queen Amberley commanded in the palace. I cried for my maids and for Max Chance and for Miss Petegry.

Most importantly I cried for myself.

I was brought to the palace with nothing and I will be executed here with nothing, if only the hope that Dante and the others escaped with the supplies of weapons and the forbidden text.

Speaking of, the bag of books that I clung to for dear life was ripped form me. They sprawled over the floor and skidded to a stop at the feet of the royal family, who only looked at me with stone cold faces.

I pleaded with my eyes for Luke to do something. It was no use, I had made my own decisions and I had to accept what was to come.

Again I prayed for the quick death that the rebels had in the hallways minutes ago.

I did not deserve a painless death, and it was not one that I received.

* * *

The cell was dark and dreary. I got no visitors save for the guards that slid me food. There was no Max Chance to help me escape this time. I was alone.

All of my tears had dried onto my face and I felt numb.

An odd feeling in my stomach comforted me. I would be with Lil, if there was such a thing as an afterlife and one that I was worthy enough for. It calmed me to lay on the cold floor and dream up images of Lil prancing around. She was clean and not starving and her skin shone with the sun. The smile that rarely disappeared was still on her face, as bright as I've ever seen it.

"I'll be home soon," I mutter and press the palms of my hand to my eyes.

After hours of laying still, I sit up at the sound of a door. I sit bolt upright, but no one ever enters. I wait cautiously.

Then the golden beauty catches my eye. The gold coated rose that Luke had given me so long ago was sitting before me.

I snatched the rose with disgust. This is a sick joke. Queen Amberley, or even Luke, might've sent this to me, a reminder that I once was stupid enough to believe that a prince could actually care for me. I remember the past when Luke had apologized to me with the rose. It was so nice, and I tried so hard not to feel anything or think anything of it. It was only soon after that that we got close, too close.

I squeeze my eyes shut at the remembrance of his lips on mine, a hot need for something to fill the gap in his heart. Not his, mine.

But I believed his foolishness and now look where I am. I did this to myself.

The rose in my hand gives me the strength to face tomorrow morning. I was filled with such a gulf of rage that I screamed. As loud as I could, I screamed, getting it out now before the public beating tomorrow. I will rip the queen apart for bringing me here. The Selection might've been the worst thing I have ever had to endure.

But it gave the rebels a chance, I reminded myself. I might not have enjoyed it, but they were given a spark. My purpose was fulfilled.

I tossed the rose to the ground and chattered it under my foot.

Tomorrow I was going to go out with a bang.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry for the short chapter and my sudden absence. I am back now and hopefully to the end of this story. I hope you are all enjoying and please leave a review or suggestions for this story or if you want a sequel let me know. I expect it to be over in a few more chapters so, let me know if you have another story idea you would like me to try out.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **jeweleethegeek**


End file.
